


【帝韦伯/帝二世】罗大力和韦小花的乡村爱情故事

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, OOC, 乡村, 改名
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 罗大力＝伊斯坎达尔（以亚历山大和亚历山德罗为起名依据）韦小花＝韦伯（没啥依据，照着罗大力瞎jir起的）知青下乡背景，相关时代环境描写都是作者看小说和电影脑补的，毫无考据，一切为剧情服务。纯口嗨脑洞，群友点梗。极其土嗨，非常OOC。承受能力弱请点x，不接受写作指导和建议。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, 帝二世, 帝韦伯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. 第一章 竟然不是个姑娘

**Author's Note:**

> 罗大力＝伊斯坎达尔（以亚历山大和亚历山德罗为起名依据）
> 
> 韦小花＝韦伯（没啥依据，照着罗大力瞎jir起的）
> 
> 知青下乡背景，相关时代环境描写都是作者看小说和电影脑补的，毫无考据，一切为剧情服务。
> 
> 纯口嗨脑洞，群友点梗。极其土嗨，非常OOC。承受能力弱请点x，不接受写作指导和建议。

罗大力客客气气送走了村支书的老婆，一边抹额头上的汗一边出长气。村里面儿快三十的大小伙子就剩他还单着了，爹妈都不在没人替他张罗，全村的七大姑八大姨就跟着着急。

按说这罗大力，长得也不赖，平头正脸，浓眉大眼，一身腱子肉一看就是干活的好把式，不应该在婚姻问题上有困难。但是他实在是长得太高了，净身高有两米一还冒头，往哪一站都跟座小山一样，还天生一头泛红的头发，平时农活忙起来也顾不上刮干净胡子，整个人杵在道中间冷不丁一看还以为是个红毛熊瞎子。甭管说媒的跟姑娘家吹得多天花乱坠，人家心思再活泛，当面一见，十个里也得有六七个吓晕过去。姑娘爹妈也犯嘀咕，这么大块头，姑娘嫁过去了，挨揍了可怎么办？全家人绑一块也打不过呀。

这可把罗大力同志冤枉坏了，他也是生在阳光里长在红旗下，沐浴党的光辉遵守国家律法的社会主义好青年，他打过小偷小摸打过村霸流氓，再不然就是偷树盗猎挖社会主义墙角的，就是不可能打媳妇。

要说真没人看上他那也不是，但是单身小姑娘不懂他的好，想勾搭他的都是十里八乡的小寡妇。有人还劝他，寡妇贤惠，会伺候人，还能白落一儿子。罗大力虎眼一瞪：那么好你咋不娶？

说回刚送走这位村支书的老婆，刚刚又来说起一个姑娘，夸的天上有地下无，简直是人见人爱的一朵茉莉花。罗大力面上笑嘻嘻，心里全是白眼：真那么好的还能轮上他？

要是早几天，他说不定就见一见了。见一见嘛，又不当什么真，谁还规定见了就得拜堂了？万一能看对眼儿呢。但是现在不成了，他罗大力，心里有人了。

全国开展轰轰烈烈的知识青年上山下乡活动已经有好几年了，他们马家屯条件一般，知青轻易不往这安排。但下乡队伍越来越庞大，小鱼小虾也得贡献一份力量了，于是马家屯也接待了一批大城市里来的学生。罗大力光棍一条，干活又快，闲着没事就去村口看热闹。高中生，多新鲜啊，村里的干部都只上过扫盲班，支书的儿子给送到镇里上到初二就不念了，全村写信填表还得带着东西去求他。

看新鲜的人不少，罗大力仗着身高腿长也不往前挤，站后面越过众人头顶看过去，这一下就把他看住了。

其实这日夜兼程舟车劳顿的，再怎么光鲜亮丽的城里人这一顿折腾也体面不到哪去，但跟周围土生土长的村里人一对比，还是眼见的白白净净斯斯文文。即便这样，中间仍是有一个人格外地出挑。

那人齐耳的中分，看得出来努力维持过整齐，只在额间垂下来不大听话的一绺。雪团似的脸上嵌着一对玻璃珠一样剔透的大眼睛，小鼻子气哼哼地翘着，嘴唇也抿出不高兴的弧度，娇里娇气，像雪天被人拎住后脖领子的小白狐狸。

罗大力平时是最看不上娇气包的，爬个坡摔一下哭半天，又不是大小姐，矫情不矫情？但要是这人摔了，那别说哭一天，哭一个星期都应该的，不，根本应该让人家爬坡，就得背着抱着，磕不着碰不着才行。所以说问题不在于娇气，有的人娇气是丑人多作怪，有的那就是命里带着金贵。

那之后罗大力就上了心，还特意跟学生里带队的套了话，知道人家叫韦小花。

这事他跟谁都没提，他怕人家笑话他癞蛤蟆想天鹅肉。但是想想怎么了，想想又不犯法。

于是他躺在被窝里想着韦小花白面团一样，一看就又软又糯的小脸蛋，忍不把手伸到裤衩里……

夜半三更，正在梦里抱媳妇的罗大力被一阵嘈杂惊醒，他怕是谁家出事，翻身下床看看能不能帮把手。到地方一看，一帮子学生在当间互相指点着争论不休，领队也劝不住。韦小花在中间被人手指戳到鼻子前数落，气得小胸脯一起一伏，抬起一只手像要打人，但马上就被人按住了。

罗大力一看就火了，这帮人明显拉偏架欺负人，他站在后面大喝一声：“干什么呢？大半夜吵吵嚷嚷，让不让人睡觉了？知识分子也不能剥夺人民群众睡觉的权利知道吗？”

他个子大，嗓门也大，一声下来仿若惊雷，顿时所有人都静如鹌鹑。看热闹的村民一见是他，都让开路来，他走到事件中心，黑着脸问韦小花：“怎么回事啊？”

之前指着韦小花的人正要开口，却被他打断：“没问你！”又向韦小花：“你说。”

韦小花早在看见这人的一瞬间就吓傻了，哪还记得为什么吵架，没一屁股坐地上都算他爱干净怕地上有鸡屎。

罗大力也知道自己这身板怪吓人的，于是蹲坐在地上，尽量把自己缩小点，小声跟他说：“你别害怕，跟我说到底怎么回事儿？要是有人欺负你，我给你做主。”

过了一会，才听到对方蚊子似的嗡嗡：“他不洗脚。”

“啥？”罗大力差点觉得自己听错了。

“他不洗脚！”韦小花大声重复了一遍，说出来之后原本被吓没了的火又窜了起来，“我们分铺，他就睡我旁边，好多天了他都不洗脚，一天比一天臭，还把袜子放我枕头边，我被他熏得想吐，就去厕所，他还怪我起夜吵到他。”

？

？？

？？？

罗大力回头看了看那位被指控“不洗脚”  
的学生，虽然弱鸡了点，但怎么看都是个爷们。那跟他睡旁边的韦小花？他转回来仔细看了看，果然在手电筒的映照下，在他修长白净的脖子上看到一小片因为凸起而产生的阴影。

！！！

谁能想到啊，堂堂罗大力同志，守身如玉二十多年，头回情窦初开，看上的竟然不是个姑娘！这年头的衣服都宽宽大大的，往身上一套什么胸不胸腰不腰的，大家都是大米袋子身材，就看一张白嫩嫩水灵灵的小模样，谁不以为是个小姑娘，再说了一大小伙子叫韦小花，谁知道你们城里人起名还这么不讲究的？

冷静，冷静，这么丢人的事不能露马脚。

罗大力面上绷住，转回来看韦小花，问他：“你说他脚臭，那是只有你这么觉得呢？还是大家都这么觉得？”

“他们也说臭，但是离得远，能忍着，我睡最里面，我越往里面躲他越蹭过来，都把我挤在墙上了，还抢我被子，把腿搭我身上，我被子都被他熏臭了。”韦小花老家不知哪里的，带着软绵绵的南方口音，一通抱怨说得像撒娇。

罗大力听到“蹭过来”“抢被子”“腿搭身上”几个词，转头阴恻恻看了那位“不洗脚”同学一眼，把人大半夜看了个激灵。

“这位乡亲，您看，这么件小事儿，见笑了，打扰了大家，实在不好意思。”带队的讪笑着凑过来，刚说了两句就被罗大力接过话头：“是啊，就这么件小事儿，你们打算怎么解决？”

那领队表情一僵。

韦小花见罗大力真的是替他说话的，顿时把刚才的怂包样一收，顺杆爬了起来：“我跟领队反应过了，但是谁都不同意换铺。还说我南蛮子破事多，搞特殊化破坏集体团结。”

罗大力转头看了看周围一帮男生的脸色就明白了，这一帮子学生都是一个地方的，就韦小花一个别处的，估计安排铺位的时候就打好主意欺负他了。当地人抱团欺负一个外地人的事哪都不少，倒也没什么稀奇。

但是放到韦小花身上罗大力就不开心了。虽说是性别不对已经初恋梦碎了吧，但好歹也是抓心挠肝过的人，哪能让别人随便欺负。

罗大力点点头，说：“行吧，这事儿估计你们内部也不好协调，把谁调过去闻臭脚谁都不能乐意，那就先让这孩子住我那儿去吧，管咋地先把今晚上糊弄过去。”说着站起身，扒拉了韦小花脑袋一下让他拿铺盖去。

韦小花没动弹，罗大力一琢磨，哦臭了，不想盖，小娇气包儿！“那你先盖我的？我的不臭，真的。”说完他向众人喊：“行了，散了吧啊，都回家接着睡吧。”就捏着韦小花后脖颈把人架回了自己家。

回到家里把门一关，罗大力就后悔了。韦小花脱了外套，坐在炕上，里面就穿一个白色大背心。这种大背心，罗大力也有，他一穿上，那紧绷绷的腱子肉恨不能从衣服里爆出来。可穿在韦小花那单薄的小身板上就不一样了。

两根带子松垮垮搭在肩膀上，露出一大片后背和胸膛，抬个手，低个头，就能从腋下或领口看见胸前凸起的粉色色小点。背心很不合身，盖住下身的小裤衩，乍一看跟没穿裤子似的，直看得罗大力口干舌燥。

这特么跟和小姑娘睡一炕有什么区别？

罗大力用力咳嗽一声，说：“那个，快入秋了，晚上还有点凉，你睡炕头儿这边，有灶火，暖和。”

韦小花迟疑了一下，问：“那你呢？”

罗大力亮了亮他的腱子肉，说：“你这小身板儿能跟我比呀？我大冬天睡冰面儿上都不带着凉的，你就别操心我了，赶紧睡，挺晚的了。”

韦小花点点头，蹭到炕头上。罗大力给他另找了一床被，自己远远在冰凉的炕尾躺了。饶是这样，还是燥得一晚上没睡着，瞪着大眼睛在黑暗里描摹男孩子熟睡的侧颜。


	2. 第二章 闲着没事抱媳妇

韦小花睡了离家以来最好的一觉，醒来的时候几乎想不起来自己在哪。身下的床铺软里包着硬，透出暖融融的热气。身边没有恼人的鼾声和脚臭味，被子里散发阳光晒过的蓬松气息。他闭着眼翻了个身，用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，口中发出一连串意义不明的呓语。接着就听到一声嗤笑。

他像被烫了一样窜起来，看到站在炕边跟他站在炕上差不多高的男人。

“醒了？去洗把脸，你们知青都得集体吃早饭吧，赶紧去，别让他们找你碴儿。”

韦小花醒了醒神，也不说话，一边套衣服一边大眼睛叽里咕噜左瞟右瞟。罗大力也看出来了这孩子性格有点孤僻，干脆自己起话头：“我叫罗大力，你叫我罗大哥，大力哥都行。”

“哦。”韦小花低头扯了扯衣服襟，努力把褶子平整。

罗大力差点让他给气笑了。谁家孩子这么没礼貌，人家把炕分他睡，跟他自我介绍，他就“哦”一下就完事儿了？不过仔细一想，人家好端端的城里孩子，响应国家号召来的，一腔热血建设新社会，结果到这一住，吃不好睡不好的，还被人排挤闹矛盾，估计心里气儿不顺。作为一个成熟男人，自己不能跟他一般见识。

韦小花没带自己的东西过来，胡乱漱了口抹了把脸就往吃饭的集合点跑了。罗大力看他那小胳膊小腿儿紧倒腾，看得嘿嘿直乐，差点把玉米面粥腔鼻子里。

吃得了早饭，他用油纸包了俩面饼子和咸菜，拎上水囊准备去地里干活。半路上也不知怎么鬼使神差的，他就往知青宿舍那边拐了一下。

“好歹收留了一晚上，送佛送到西，我再去瞅瞅。”他这么想着原本犹豫的步伐渐渐坚定起来，“我这是农民阶级团结知识青年，不能因为我曾经因为把他性别认错了就否认我们之间纯洁的战友情。”

他脸上挂着笑，步伐轻快。转过最后一个弯，整张笑脸就沉了下来。

韦小花瘦条条孤零零拎着一个大包站在一口锅旁边，低着头看不清表情。锅里是一点飘着零星菜叶子的汤底。

他几步抢上去，拉着韦小花问怎么回事儿。韦小花低着头怎么问都不说话。他只好找别人问，可是宿舍院子里连条狗都没有，屋门关着，离近一看还落着把铜锁，严严实实锁着。

罗大力把脸拉得老长，问他：“这你的东西？他们给你扔出来的？还没等你吃饭？你也不知道今天在哪上工？”

他问一句，韦小花的头就更低一分。罗大力气不打一处来，抢过包扯着人往外走。

他也不知道知青分的地在哪，就把人带到村支书那，把昨晚并今早的事连带他自己瞎鸡巴猜的来龙去脉都当真事一样讲了一遍。

村支书是个惯会和稀泥的，听完之后打着哈哈说：“这事儿是知青同志们的内部矛盾，应该是知青那边的领导解决，要是解决不了，还有镇里知青点儿的领导嘛，咱们村儿里怎么好瞎掺和？”

罗大力也没指望他能解决啥，直接说：“您甭掺和，您就告诉我他们现在在哪儿，我自己跟他们说。”

村支书咂咂嘴，他是真不愿意折腾这些事，罗大力是他马家屯的人，要是他闹出事来他还是要吃瓜落，但要是不顺着他，谁知道这霸王脾气上来要弄成什么样子？

得了地址的罗大力带着人就往田里去。他腿长又有力，他迈一步身后的小矮子恨不得跑四步才能追上。

韦小花其实也不愿意去，这搞得他像个受了委屈就只知道告家长的小学生一样。要真是家长也就算了，这位罗大力同志分明和他还算不上认识呢，怎么就又要为他出头了？那些人还指不定要怎么笑话他呢！

但是他又拒绝不了对方的好意。眼前的男人背影宽阔，像一面盾牌一样挡住刺目的阳光，箍在手腕上的大掌粗糙强健，源源不断传来温热的暖意。自双亲去世后就没有人这样把他护在背后过了。

领队的没想到这村里还有罗大力这么一号爱管闲事的。本来嘛，你个小外地人，在学校的时候就人缘不好，大家伙儿一起下乡插队，你不说主动融入集体，还看不上这个看不上那个，哪哪都是毛病，接受贫下中农再教育第一个就得教育你这样的特殊份子，不给点教训还以为自己在城里当少爷呢？现在已经破四旧了！少爷都下牛棚了！

但没等他开口，罗大力就先怼了他个没理：“请问党把队伍交给你的时候，告诉你可以把个别同志的包扔出屋了吗？告诉你可以吃饭的时候撇下个别同志让他剐锅底了吗？告诉你可以在上工的时候漏下个别同志剥夺人家劳动的权利吗？”

别看罗大力字认得不多，但是人家热爱学习，没事就到村口大喇叭下面蹲着听新闻听报告，紧跟党的步伐，积极追求进步，非常具有政治觉悟。一番话下来，自诩文化人的领队竟然哑口无言。

“我也懒得教育你们，反正他包袱都让你们扔出来了，我看你们也是容不下他，那我可就真把他接我那住去了。”他说完，又指着领队的说，“这是你们排挤他，让他无家可归，我好心收留他，可不是他搞特殊化不愿意跟你们一块住，你往上报告的时候可别写杈了。”

“这，这不合规矩……”领队还想争辩。

罗大力把眼一瞪：“什么规矩？哪的规矩？你真当我不知道呐？别的村没余房的，知青都是一个两个散到老乡家里，也就我们马家屯儿还有地方给你们当宿舍。你们要是不乐意也可以去问问，有没有乡亲愿你让你住他们家。”

领队拿他没辙，撇着嘴把站一圈也不知是壮声势还是看热闹的学生哄回地里干活。负责指导他们收割的好死不死是村西头的王寡妇，瞅着这边一个劲招手，笑得跟朵花儿似的。

罗大力没理她，拉住打算一起去下地干活的韦小花，从怀里掏出来面饼递过去，让他垫垫肚子。韦小花还想拒绝，又听罗大力说：“不差这一会了，先吃点，秋老虎厉害，空着肚子干活一会晕地里又给他们添舌头根儿嚼。”

韦小花这才接过来，小心地打开，一小口一小口地咬，罗大力仍怕他噎着，水囊也打开，一并塞他怀里。俩人就坐在田埂上一个吃一个看。

那之后的日子里，罗大力痛并快乐着。他一面明确地知道韦小花是个货真价实的男生，一面又总是忍不住拿相看媳妇的眼光评价他。晚上睡在一个炕上，夜里偶尔惊醒时，看着身边恬静安逸的睡颜，他有时候分不清是现实还是梦境，分不清枕边人是他娇滴滴的亲亲媳妇，还是因故借住的客人。

——

韦小花在罗大力家住下之后，在秋收的日子里忙忙碌碌又无波无澜地过了近两个月，从面对镰刀和庄稼手足无措的呆书生，变成了把自己累个半死勉强能把活干完的傻把式。

这两个月来他的日子过得并不算好。这个不好除了是对客观环境的简单描述，还包括他比起其他人更抵触下乡插队这个主观事实。

他生在南方的大城市，家庭条件虽然不说极好，但也算得上中上了。父母只有他一个儿子，什么好吃好穿都紧着他。他也很争气，学习考试都是名列前茅。但好景不长，文化大革命的游行队伍发生踩踏事件，他的父母急着回家给他做饭，在推搡中双双离他而去了。

北京的姑姑把他接了去，以抚养费的名义接收了本属于他的遗产，并在两年后强制要求知青下乡的通知下达时，因为舍不得自己儿子受苦，把他推了出去。

无非就是吃住差些，干点重活，咬咬牙也不算什么。真正折磨人的是他清醒地意识到他和这里的生活格格不入。他和这个年纪大多数迷茫又躁动的孩子不同，他拥有理想，并且一直意志坚定地追求着，即便双亲离世，背井离乡，寄人篱下，他都没有想过要放弃。

但是面朝黄土背朝天的插队生活把他完全与知识和科学的世界分割开了。他应该属于教室、图书馆或者实验室，哪里都好，独独不应该是这里。他长到这么大头一次知道什么叫迷茫，那是对看不见前路而从心底生发的空虚和恐慌。

罗大力看得出来他不开心，所以得空的时候变着法地逗他玩。有时候逗得狠了，白嫩嫩的小脸蛋上就气出两团淡红的血色，罗大力就哈哈大笑，然后被他没什么力气的小拳头砸两下，挠痒痒似的。

怎么就不是个小姑娘呢？罗大力看着他气鼓鼓的粉白脸颊，忍不住出神。

韦小花弄不懂自己。罗大力这种身材魁梧，举止粗暴，讲话声音震耳欲聋的村汉是他以往最讨厌的类型。虽说感念对方的帮助，但多少有些拘谨和不自在才正常。而他却迅速和这个人熟络起来。甚至由于对方举动太过理所应当，导致他时常也不自觉地坦然接受了对方的照顾。

吃过晚饭，罗大力拿着根针在炭火上烤了烤，拉着韦小花的手给他挑水泡。这已经是每隔四五天就会发生一次常态。但不管经历几次，罗大力在捏着那只原本软软嫩嫩毫无瑕疵，如今却分布着破口、皲裂和薄茧的小手，心里还是忍不住抽抽。

处理完水泡，他一抬头就对上正看着他的黑沉沉的大眼睛，心里一悸，赶紧略略移开视线，却看见他眼下的脸颊上微微起皮，嘴唇也干裂开口，就把这事暗暗记在心里。

他抬头看了看天色，说：“天黑的越来越早了，忙过这阵子，冬天就没什么事了，到时候哥带你滑冰放爬犁凿冰捞鱼。”

韦小花地理课学过，北方冬天黑夜特别长，农村又不是家家都通电，大家日子过得都很节省，蜡烛也好煤油灯也好，能不点就不点，基本上天一黑就什么都干不了了。

“那冬天那么早黑，能睡着吗？”韦小花问。

“也不都睡觉，三五家凑一块点个小灯嗑瓜子打扑克呗。你要是愿意去等农闲了我带你串门。”罗大力把灶火上温着的热水倒了半盆，和韦小花一起烫脚。小白脚丫叠在他的大熊脚上，是他心里俩人最亲密的事。

“那要是不爱串门呢？”韦小花又问。

“不爱串门啊，那你小孩子就不能听了。”罗大力说。

韦小花小脸皱起来：“我不是小孩儿，我过年就十九了！”

罗大力当然知道他快十九了，但这不耽误他嘴上花花：“十九了？我看不像，九岁不能再多了。诶！别用枕头打，都是灰！诶诶行我错了十九了十九了，好汉饶命我服了。”

韦小花撅着嘴把枕头放回去，罗大力心机地把枕头拿到另一头，凑到他耳边说：“真那么想知道啊，那我告诉你啊：不爱串门的，都在家里炕上，把衣服脱光了，跟媳妇抱一块嘬……诶！你看你，我说不告诉你，你非要听，跟你说了还打人，你讲不讲道理？”

枕头不在原来的地方，韦小花摸了个空，只好仍旧挥着小拳头砸，一张嫩脸羞了个透红，耳廓上还残留着热气呼出的触感。韦小花打够了就远远坐到一边，一面揉耳朵一面想：“完了，脏了，不能要了，割了算了。”

罗大力往炕上一躺，扯了个枕头到脑袋下面，说：“唉，你看你，媳妇怎么了？谁还不娶媳妇了？也就是人姑娘看不上我，不然我也娶媳妇。不过也幸亏哥是个光棍，哥要是娶了媳妇，这屋你就住不了啦。”

韦小花揉耳朵的手一顿。罗大力的话横听竖听掰开了揉碎了也没有什么别的意思，但是他听了心里就是莫名其妙发堵。他也是这小俩月让罗大力给惯出来了毛病，心里不舒服也不管三七二十一就要呛个声发泄一下：“是我耽误您了！您赶紧结婚，我立马腾地方，绝不影响您晚上抱媳妇。”

他语气带着火，罗大力一耳朵就听出来了，一骨碌翻起来蹭到他身边小声哄：“干嘛呀那么大脾气。哥眼光那么高，那是随便什么人都能跟哥睡一块的吗？你放心，哥不稀罕抱媳妇，哥抱着你就行了。”

韦小花被他哄得挺受用，但是脑子一转品出不对来，脸上红晕又深了一度，跳起来吼道：“谁要你抱啊！我又干啥要放心啊！你娶不娶媳妇跟我有啥关系啊！”

“诶？你东北话越来越地道了。”

“滚啊！”

罗大力坐床上嗤嗤乐，他就是故意闹呢，越看韦小花这反应心里越乐呵。多好玩的小孩儿啊，不能当媳妇还不行人嘴上找点便宜了？

俩人打打闹闹铺了炕，又扯了一会淡就早早睡下了。不多时炕尾便传来罗大力轻微的鼾声。

韦小花却有点睡不着。他把自己裹在被子里，罗大力说要抱着他的话在耳边萦绕不去。那只是一句男人之间无关痛痒的戏言，那厮说完就没心没肺睡熟了，但听的人却不知为何上了心。

他不应该对此耿耿于怀。除却借住和解围的恩情，平日生活起居他这个什么都不懂的书呆子也多承蒙人家的照顾，他喊一声罗大哥，罗大哥就把他当亲兄弟一样，他有什么资格因为一句玩笑生气呢？

这夜月色极好，柔光透过薄薄的窗帘照在罗大力身上。他火力极壮，薄被只盖住腰腹和半条腿，筋肉虬结的两条臂膀就那么大剌剌敞在外面。

要是被这样的手臂抱着……

韦小花被这莫名其妙的念头吓了一跳，他挥去脑中不自觉想象的触感，把脸埋起来，藏起火辣辣的热度，为这样的自己感到懊恼，却难以平息剧烈的心跳。


	3. 第三章 还说不是姑娘

罗大力是个心比天大的主儿，第二天一睁眼就把之前的事忘光了。所以在他发现韦小花忽然间头也不让摸了，脖子也不给架了，肩膀不许搭了，掀个被子还黑脸的时候，怎么也想不通是哪里得罪这个小祖宗了。

他认字儿不多，根本不知道含蓄俩字儿怎么写，就在吃过午饭坐在稻田边上喝水溜缝儿的时候直截了当问出来：“小老弟，你怎么回事儿？”

“怎么了？”韦小花故作无知无觉地反问。

“你这两天怎么还碰不得摸不得的？咋了？我手上长刺儿了还是你身上长花儿了？过来，喝我的水，吃我的小灶，睡我的炕，我掴（读作guāi，在东北意为碰，轻拍）一下还不行了？”他犟劲儿上来，越不让干嘛越要干嘛。

韦小花见他大手一张就抓过来，慌慌张张向后躲，结果脚底下一滑就要往水田里掉。罗大力眼疾手快一把薅住，劲使太足，韦小花一个猛子就扎进他怀里，顿时脸色都变了。

他手忙脚乱从罗大力胸前爬起来，眼圈都气红了。罗大力以为他把哪儿磕疼了，想离近看看他摔了没有，他却又往后躲了两步，吼起来：“你什么呀！我都说不要碰我了！你怎么不听人说话的！我住在你家里又不是卖给你了！这样就得任你动手动脚那我搬走好啦！”

说完就转身跑掉了。罗大力被他吼得呆在当场，连追都忘了追。

这事儿要搁别人身上，罗大力肯定觉得熊孩子不听话肯定是欠教育了，按趴下收拾一顿管保就啥毛病都没有了。但是放在韦小花这就没这么简单了。且不说他那小身子骨儿能不能抗住罗大力的教育，就算能罗大力也不敢，他心虚着呢！

跟别人勾肩搭背那叫哥们儿义气，跟个连他胸口都不到细皮嫩肉的小瓷娃娃挨挨蹭蹭，说他没趁机占人家便宜他自己都不信，也就仗着人家是个男娃，不然他就是流氓行为，应该给抓起来关监狱！

罗大力忍不住就心里发慌，想着他别是看出来点啥吧？看刚才那样儿都快气哭了，这不就是人家把你当哥哥你想把人当媳妇睡么？那他是不是真要搬出去啊？还搬回宿舍吗？再被欺负了怎么办啊？

他越想越不得劲，啪啪给了自己两个大耳刮子：“让你不老实，让你占便宜，哄不回来你就一个人钻被窝哭去吧！”

哭是不可能哭的，天塌下来都不可能哭的。说走就走罗大力，抬起头一看，乡亲们都盯着他看傻子呢。他虎着脸看回去，众人又都撇开头干自己的去了。

——

韦小花也没去别的地方，就跑回知青那边的地里去上工了。

他不知道怎么跟罗大力说，他觉得自己有毛病，自从那天晚上开过那个“抱着他”的玩笑，他就老忍不住盯着罗大力的肱二头肌出神。已经是深秋了，罗大力仍不怕冷，干干活就把外套一扔，露出两弯晒成乌木色的膀子，上面盈盈布着一层薄汗，也不知有什么吸引力，总是勾得他想摸一摸。

罗大力的触碰也不知为何对他展现出了非凡的存在感。不管是身体哪个部位，只要跟罗大力挨上了，就好像窜过一股电流，噼里啪啦地一路蹿上脑袋顶然后在后脑勺炸开花。

他觉得这样不对，于是就尽量避免和罗大力发生肢体接触，但是对方不管不顾，总是要碰他，那种感觉就总是挥之不去，在他脑海里化成一幅幅更加难以言喻的幻象，让他又怕又上瘾。

果然还是应该住回宿舍。这不是跟罗大力置气。他其实没跑两步就后悔发脾气了，但又不知道怎么面对对方，只好继续跑了。这事罗大力一点责任都没有，他跟村里大多数年轻男人都是这一副哥俩好的做派，并没有对自己特殊对待。是自己思想有问题，还因此迁怒他，是得了便宜还卖乖的小人。

韦小花心里一边唾弃自己，一边发着狠挥镰刀割麦子。旁边的其他知青自从他跟着罗大力住了就根本不理他，看他发狠也没当回事，反正他隔三差五地就要不高兴一下。

负责指导的王寡妇瞄上了知青队里的大高个儿，得着机会就凑上去嘘寒问暖唠闲嗑儿，也没顾上看他。他力气小，不好控制，还带着情绪蛮干，动作自然算不上规范，一没留神失了准头，刀刃就刮在了手上，鲜血顿时就涌出来了。

追着他赶过来的罗大力正看到这一下，登时眉毛都竖起来了。他两步抢上去把镰刀夺在手里往旁边远远扔开，扯下脖子上的毛巾把伤口裹住。

韦小花本来走着神，被割伤了也没反应，直到血透过毛巾渗出颜色时才渐渐觉出疼来，顿时也顾不上什么肢体接触不接触了，紧紧攥着罗大力的背心儿发抖。罗大力给他把毛巾在小臂上系紧止血，又嫌他走得慢，一使劲把他抗肩膀上坐着，大步流星往卫生站赶。

“诶呀怎么回事啊？”他们俩这样子实在太显眼，终于引起了周围的注意，王寡妇赶紧丢下大高个儿跑过来，一看顿时捂住眼睛：“诶哟不行我晕血，看不了这个，你们再跟个人一起去。”

众知青面面相觑，罗大力根本不跟他们废话，丢下句“用不着”就一阵风似的没影了。

手上勒得已经没什么知觉了，坐在人肩膀上韦小花臊红了脸埋着头，听见周围有人跟罗大力打招呼，还问他们怎么了，要不要帮忙。罗大力匆匆寒暄过，脚步不停专心赶路。没一会周围的田地渐渐变成房舍，罗大力到一间瓦房跟前把人放下，推着进了屋。

说是卫生站，其实也就是个医务室水平，左边一张办公桌并一个药柜，对墙一张小炕和一张行军床。室内空无一人，没有大夫也没有护士。

“你随便找地方坐吧，老李头可能又去找人下棋去了。”他一边说，一边洗干净手，熟练地撬开药柜，拿出一堆纱布酒精之类的东西，半跪在地上解开韦小花手上的毛巾，舀了水把他伤口冲洗干净。

伤口并不很深，但创面很大，几乎掀掉三指宽的一块皮。平时韦小花手上裂个口，脚上磨个泡，罗大力心都揪半天，这会儿心里已经拧劲儿了。他皱着眉头用酒精给伤口仔细消毒，薄薄敷上药，盖了两层纱布，又在外面绕了一圈儿不松不紧地系了。整个过程中韦小花一直小声抽着气，像是怕吓着谁一样，大气都不敢出。

罗大力站起身拍了拍裤腿，并排跟他坐在炕上，伸手想糊撸一下他脑袋，伸到一半又停下，从鼻子呼出一口气，垂着眼说：“跟我处着就那么别扭啊？”

韦小花低着脑袋摇了摇。

“不别扭还跟哥发那么大火，还把自己伤着了。就你这样还想搬走，我一分钟不看着你你都能见血，搬走了我下次再看见你是不是就得断胳膊断腿了？你心疼心疼你哥脆弱的小心灵行不行？”

韦小花不想笑，但他听见罗大力用“脆弱”和“小”形容自己的时候还是忍不住噗嗤一声。

“还笑，没良心的小兔崽子，白疼你了。行啦，哥今天那么说是跟你闹着玩，你不乐意，哥以后不碰你就是了呗。但是先说好，这是个人习惯问题，不那么容易改，我没注意的时候你提醒着点，别动不动就发火，更不许把自己弄伤。再出今天这事我就把你锁屋里哪也不许去了。”

罗大力这人太好了，好得韦小花觉得他把自己衬托得特别卑劣。他甚至在听到最后一句的时候，忍不住想，要是真被锁起来就好了，但是好在哪，他又想不清。

视线里罗大力的裤子上还染着自己的血迹，红艳艳的，一定透过裤子沾在了腿上的皮肤，顺着肌肤的纹路渗入表皮。哪怕就是这种程度的联想也会让他浮想联翩，他为这样的自己感到绝望。“我是个变态。”他想，“我对一个高大强壮的男人有性冲动，我甚至不是在把他当女人喜欢，我想像女人一样被他拥抱，渴望他的疼爱。”

罗大力没有收到回答，就想看看韦小花的表情，一转头却刚好看见一滴水落在裹着细弱的大腿显得松松垮垮的裤子上，迅速洇出一小片深色。罗大力心里咯噔一下，赶紧又蹲下去，仰头果然看见韦小花噼里啪啦掉金豆儿。他慌得手忙脚乱，想给他擦又不敢碰。

被他看见哭相，自觉丢脸丢到家的韦小花更忍不住，哭得愈发厉害起来。一边哭一边打嗝，还要断断续续说话：“罗大……哥，对……嗝，不起。是我……不……好。”

“没有，没有的事，你哪不好了？挺好的。”罗大力极尽所能地哄他。

“哪……都……不好。”说着还拉过罗大力的手往自己脑袋上放，“给你……碰。”

罗大力乐了，虽然不知道这娃是怎么回事，但是好像没打算跟自己闹掰，于是顺着说：“真给碰啊？”

“嗯。”韦小花认真点头。

“哪都给碰啊？”罗大力蹬鼻子上脸。

韦小花犹豫了一下，又重重点头：“嗯！”

罗大力狠狠揉了他脑袋一把过了过瘾。说：“那可不行，以后不许跟别人这么说啊，哪能哪都让人碰？”

韦小花摇摇头，一副指天誓地的架势，说：“不给……别人……嗝……碰，就给你……嗝。”

“诶呦小祖宗快别说了，顺顺气。”罗大力拍了拍韦小花的后背，又坐回他身边，说：“谁也不行，我也不行，知道吗？你根本想不到有些人对你揣着什么心思。”

韦小花心说，能有什么心思，还能比他对罗大力的心思偏吗？他觉得自己好像抓到了什么念头，但是又抓不住，就那么飘远了，他哭得缺氧，脑子也昏沉。

正在这时，出去下棋的老李头回来了，他是卫生站的负责任，也不算什么正经大夫，只管村里人头疼脑热的来拿个药，哪摔了打了包扎个伤口。他一进门看见罗大力，就哼一声：“又把人给打了？你也是闲得，回回打人还得回回自己把人给带来治，你……诶呦，怎么还给打哭了？这谁家小姑娘啊？诶我说罗大力你这不地道啊，你打娘们儿也就算了，你要是打二虎他妈那样儿的我都不说你，这小姑娘瘦得跟韭菜似的你也下的了手？你这可太畜牲了啊。”二虎是他儿子，二虎他妈自然是他老婆，一个身高一米八挂零力壮如牛的女中豪杰。

“嘿！您还没老眼昏花吧？您瞪大眼睛看看这是小姑娘吗？”罗大力大言不惭，仿佛根本不记得两个多月前是谁想娶人家当媳妇。

“不是小姑娘？”老李头放下马扎，凑近了看，不太确定地问：“那是，小媳妇？小媳妇也不能打啊！闺女，你家爷们呢？他要是打不过罗大力，我让他带你上村支书家评理去。”

韦小花已经懵了，他没想到除了罗大力还能让别人看到他哭鼻子，丢人丢得话都忘了说了。

罗大力愁的慌，他倒是想说“我就是他爷们”，可惜没那个胆儿。“我的老李头，李老头，老头李，他是个男的！小伙子！我也没打他，他手让镰刀划了！”

“啊？男的？”老李头一懵，又看了看韦小花的长相，表情有些一言难尽，又冲罗大力：“男的也不能动刀子啊。”

“诶呀没人动刀子！干活不小心划的。跟您说话减寿，走了。”罗大力拽起韦小花就要告辞。

“诶，你俩名字得留下登记。他叫啥？”老李头忠于职守。

“韦小花。”罗大力声音从门外穿进来。

“韦，小，花。”老李头一笔一划登记上名字，写完猛然一震，卫生站里传来中气十足的咆哮：“你还说不是小姑娘！”


	4. 第四章 韦老师的第一个学生

韦小花手伤了，也就请了假暂时不上工。罗大力干活的时候他就蹲在旁边看着。货郎经过的时候，特意喊了罗大力。就见他从货郎手里接过什么小小的一盒，神神秘秘塞起来。他几乎不赶集，也很少跟货郎买东西，路过的村民瞧着新鲜，笑着喊：“罗大力！你买了啥？”

“你管的着吗？”他喊回去。

大家都嬉笑着说他是给姑娘买的，他也不反驳。

晚上回到屋里，他把东西递给韦小花，竟然是一小盒蛤蜊油。他见人盯着东西发愣，就把盒子拿回来。小贝壳包装在他手里给衬得更小。他用两根手指掀开盖子，轻轻沾了一点，涂在韦小花比起刚来时堪称伤痕累累的手上。罗大力常年劳作磨出来的厚茧粗糙的质感隔着滑腻的油膏触感其妙，让韦小花从手指尖一路痒到脊梁骨。

他就那么盯着罗大力的动作发愣，直到对方涂完双手，又要抬手往脸上抹的时候才回过神来，抢过盒子，要自己来。罗大力也没跟他争，撒开手扭头铺炕。

韦小花打算把蛤蜊油放在屋里，每天早晚涂一涂。罗大力却让他随身带着，说天干物燥，不拘什么时候，觉得干了就抹一抹。于是跟罗大力一起上工的村民就在韦小花手里见着了那东西。

越是小地方，流言越传得飞快。马家屯几百号人不是个个都认识韦小花，但是人人都知道罗大力。从麦田到卫生站差不多有四五里路，一路上罗大力扛着个人的奇景给人围观了个遍，后来他上工都带着人，还给人买东西，就仿佛坐实了某些事情。

有些人知道韦小花是个知青，有些人不知道他是个男的，加上老李头的添油加醋，最后莫名其妙就成了：“罗大力跟一个女知青处对象，都住一块了，不知怎么小两口打起来，姑娘被打得大出血，罗大力把人扛进卫生站让老李头救命，姑娘哭着喊着说不跟他过了，他就买了蛤蜊油把人哄好了。”

罗大力因为这事被村支书单独叫去，旁敲侧击地问他有没有乱搞男女关系。罗大力这个冤枉，要不是顾着韦小花脸皮儿薄，都恨不得把人拎到村口裤子扒了，放大喇叭喊全村儿人来看看鸡儿。

知青们倒是都知道当时怎么回事儿，但不缺心思活心眼儿多见多识广又思想不纯洁的往歪里想。怎么可能没点事呢？没事他刚来几天就住到人家家里去了？割手的时候大家伙儿都看着呢，罗大力一把就把人扛起来了。就手上割破那么小个口子，又不是摔断了腿，至于连路都不能走了？蛤蜊油那是送女朋友的东西，得有多不要脸才天天在身边带着？

说是知识青年，无非就是一群不明白事儿的半大孩子，平时看不上农村妇女东家长西家短的嚼人舌根，轮到自己背后褒贬人可一点都不含糊。于是“韦小花和罗大力搞鸡奸耍流氓”的传言就在知青中间流传开了。

饶是韦小花再与世隔绝，也听到了些风声，登时气得想跟他们理论。别人怎么说他都无所谓，毕竟他是真的同性恋了，但是怎么能说罗大力的不是？他打从心眼儿里相信罗大力对他是真的路见不平无私奉献，而且罗大力除了为他出头的时候跟知青起过点冲突，平时他们跟当地村民有个口角矛盾，或者有些干不来的体力活，人家从来都尽力帮忙，这些人怎么能这么恩将仇报呢？

但他还是按耐住冲动。他知道一旦跟别人冲突起来，他自己一定是处于下风的，他受了欺负罗大力就不会不管他，罗大力一管他，就又难免又给流言蜚语添上点口实。以他缺乏城府的性子，能为了罗大力自制到这个程度，实在不得不说是一大进步。

若单单是一些口舌，韦小花还能通过自我开解不去过分介怀。他也不愿意跟罗大力提起这些，一来平添许多愤懑，二来他也怕泄露出蛛丝马迹让对方察觉自己不堪的心意。但他太知道一个“个人生活作风问题”的帽子可能对他和罗大力造成怎样的后果，于是还是打算找个机会商量一下，最好还是让他搬回去，他自己受些气总好过两个人一起被批斗。

罗大力一听他说要搬走脸立马就拉长了，听到“同性恋”三个字的时候眼睛都瞪成灯泡了。他自从知道韦小花是个男的，就一直可惜对方不能给自己当媳妇，还从来没想过男的还能和男的处对象。顿时忍不住好奇多问了两句。

韦小花这时已经充分表现出了他作为未来人民教师的天赋。在众多同龄人还只知道“鸡奸”和“流氓罪”的时候，他已经通过阅读知道了有一个词叫“同性恋”并条理分明地给罗大力讲同性恋作为一种心理疾病和流氓行为会产生什么样的后果。

但罗大力听了却不以为然，他就挺喜欢韦小花，就算韦小花是个男的他也不觉得自己有病，虽然他经常在人家睡着之后想着人家自己跟自己耍流氓。

韦小花见他浑不在意的样子，急得快哭出来。他甚至破罐子破摔地想，他自己怎么样都无所谓，反正他也是回不去城里了，书也没得读，又成了同性恋，前途都完蛋了，不如死了去找爹妈，但决不能连累罗大力。

“干嘛非得搬走啊？让他们说去呗，没影的事儿他们又没证据。”罗大力说。

“那万一有证据呢？”韦小花急道。

“咋俩啥也没干，哪来的证据？”罗大力说着还有点可惜。

“那万一干了呢？”韦小花话没过脑子，说完自己先僵住了。

罗大力也愣了。什么叫“万一干了呢”？怎么就能“万一干了”？什么情况下他俩能“万一干了”？那肯定是他罗大力忍不住耍流氓了啊！

这事罗大力也不敢打包票，他二十多岁后半奔三十去了，挺大一小伙子又没什么毛病，血气方刚的，身边天天睡个唇红齿白的漂亮弟弟，他还想过娶人家当媳妇，天长日久的，他还真不保证每次都能忍得住。

他的呆愣在韦小花眼里却不是那么回事。只有韦小花自己知道他心里其实有多盼着这个“万一”，所以顺嘴就冒出来了，从他的角度看，罗大力那边根本没有这个“万一”存在的可能性，想都不会想过，人家连同性恋是什么都不知道。是他失言，把心里想着的事说出来了。

他抿着嘴唇低下头，等着罗大力发作。但罗大力却在心里打鼓。他骨子里还有一些小农阶级残余的重男轻女封建思想，觉得把兄弟当女人看是侮辱人，故而很怕让韦小花知道他的心思。但听这意思，对方仿佛确实是知道了点什么。

两个人相对无言，用沉默彼此试探，都不知是期望还是恐惧对方察觉自己微末的心意。

最后还是罗大力打破了沉寂，他咳嗽一声，说：“那个，我觉得现在这样就挺好的。你听着点风儿就着急忙慌搬出去，反倒好像咱俩真有点啥似的。这事你别操心了，我想办法解决。”

韦小花听他的话里并没有要细究那个“万一”的意思，不禁松了一口气，随即一脸警惕地看着他，说：“你可不要去打人啊，用暴力解决问题是不可取的。”

“你当你哥光会打人啊？太瞧不起你哥了。”

韦小花狐疑：“真不打哦？”

“真不打！赶紧睡觉！一会炕头都凉了。”罗大力把按着他脑袋把人塞被窝里。

“哦。”韦小花听话地埋起脑袋睡觉。待罗大力熄了灯也躺下，又过了一会，还是忍不住说：“那不打人怎么解决啊？”

罗大力被从将将入梦的状态惊醒，一脸生无可恋：“祖宗，你再不睡我把你嘴堵上了！”

韦小花委委屈屈缩回被子里，半晌又忍不住想：“他打算怎么把我的嘴堵上呢？”想了好几种方法，最后把自己想得浑身发热，彻底睡不着了。

——

污污糟糟的流言依旧漫天飞舞，且有越传越离谱的架势。韦小花权当自己耳朵被塞住了，照样在罗大力家住着，一到午休就往罗大力上工的地里找他聊天，该怎么样还怎么样。他也想明白了，这帮人就是看他不顺眼，管他做什么横竖都能挑出他的不是，要因为这些人跟罗大力生分了那才是得不偿失。

他面上坦荡荡，心里偷偷当自己在谈恋爱。这恋爱谈得与他的爱慕对象毫无关系，也不指望谁的回应。叫一声“罗大哥”，就算吻了对方的脸颊，被叫一声“花儿”，就算做是回吻，他就这么自娱自乐，自己把自己甜得不行。

罗大力自然体会不到这种细腻的心灵体验，他只能感觉到韦小花越来越黏他的事实，并由衷感到身心愉悦。

他最近往支部跑得勤。村支书自打知青来了就一脑门子官司。他们马家屯不像别的大村大乡，国家重视会派下来有文化的党员建立支部。马家屯的马支书就是当地农民，虽然也学习了马列主义，但思想上仍然觉得读书人高人一等，对知青们有一种敬而远之的尊崇心理。

罗大力抓住这点疯狂给支书洗脑，拼命向他灌输工农子弟应该和知识分子打成一片的思想。

过了没几天，马家屯支部门口的大喇叭播放了通知：

根据各乡镇知青点的工作惯例，知青需要尽快实行分房落户。但是盖房子需要时间还需要地方，现在的集体宿舍也得改建成个人住房，所以知青的新房盖起来之前，得按惯例分散到各村民家借住。村民负责知青的吃住，原本的统一伙食分例就补贴给出借房子的村民。

另外，为了提高村民的科学文化素养和知青的劳动生活技能，为了加强本地农民和外来知识分子的人民内部团结，加深彼此了解，根据罗大力同志的亲自实践得出的良好效果，马家屯党支部决定，知青和借住村民自动结成一帮一的对子，知青教村民认字算数，村民教知青干活。年底村里联欢的时候搞比赛，赢的发大红花，家门口挂一年。

韦小花听到广播的时候整个人都惊呆了。他单知道罗大力是个肌肉猛汉勇武非凡，却从来没想到人家还是搞政治的一把好手。这措辞一听就是中央新闻里学来的，可能好多字罗大力都不知道怎么写，但是已经熟练运用信手拈来了！

“我什么时候教过你认字算数？你又什么时候教过我干活？”韦小花震惊于罗大力编瞎话不打草稿的功力。

罗大力大手一挥，说：“咱俩还用得着教，你会了不就等于我会了，我能干不就相当于你能干？”

韦小花把这话翻过去调过来地品，咂摸出来一丝丝的甜，自己心里偷着乐。但他向来是个认真的人，以前没说过就算了，现在既然说出口，他就得做得到。于是下了工之后，俩人就从闷在屋里说小话变成了在院子里拿着树枝写写画画。

对于知青们来说，借住村户有利有弊，但分房毕竟是好事，故而并没有什么抵触情绪，很快就落实了。至于扫盲任务，他们本来没当回事，但村民对大红花这个个人荣誉关注非常，于是知青们面对各种热情又诚挚的请教也只好诲人不倦。各人有了事情做，也就没那么多闲工夫喷口水，何况到处都是凑对学习的人，倒把天天黏在一块的罗韦二人衬得没那么扎眼了。

对于知青们抱怨村民问的问题又蠢又偏，讲又讲不懂，答一句能多问十个新问题，简直十万个为什么，韦小花对此毫无共同感受。

罗大力的学习能力惊人。韦小花在读书这件事上从来没服过别人，罗大力不能说比他强，但是也几乎不相上下：讲过的东西，基本不会忘，一种问题理解之后立刻就能举一反三，对各种历史事件的评价和总结颇有见地，甚至能无师自通地结合地里和经济的情况进行分析。他都多大了，早就过了学习文化知识最好的年龄，如果能早早接受良好的教育，那一定前途无可限量，生在马家屯实在是屈才。

罗大力也觉得韦小花太会讲课了。他也上过扫盲班，那老师除了会让他们朗读就是让抄写，自己都不明白的地方就跳过不教。哪像韦小花，有头有尾有因有果的，让他听完想忘都忘不了。而且韦老师讲课的时候，那种笃定又自信的神采，让罗大力感觉看到了一个不一样的他，一个不应该被困在贫穷山村，而是在更广阔的世界展现才华的他。

两个人就在这一教一学间，不经意更加为对方的魅力折服，并不约而同为对方的境遇感到惋惜。


	5. 第五章 睡不着

秋收季节即将过去，农忙就快结束了，天也一日冷似一日。罗大力每天晚上都把炕烧得热热的，仍免不了韦小花在夜里被冻醒。

“这还没入冬呢，到时候你可怎么办啊？”罗大力愁得不行。

其实罗大力觉得最好的办法就是他把人往怀里一抱，热腾腾的胸肌烘着，别说冷了，汗都给他蒸出来。但是他也就心里想想，真要上手，别说韦小花乐不乐意了，连他自己都怕一个把持不住“万一干了呢”！

于是他又托货郎给带了几个热水袋，夜里用褥子包着给塞韦小花被窝里。

除了热水袋，货郎还给村里带来一个消息。放电影的已经到了黑土沟，到马家屯也就这几天的事了。

对于马家屯这种穷乡僻壤来说，放电影是跟过年差不多大的事。大家奔走相告，个个脸上挂着笑，干活都有劲儿。饶是韦小花这样不合群的也不免被气氛感染。

罗大力一边刷碗一边听他哼歌，忍不住乐：“那么高兴啊，你们城里不是应该总能看电影吗？”他一回头，看见韦小花在收晾衣杆上晒的被子，赶紧说：“诶你放着，小心碰着手！”

“早好了！”韦小花细细的身子抱着两床大被，几乎被埋起来。罗大力忙擦了手，把被子接过去回屋。

韦小花在后面跟着，接着他先前的话头说：“那不一样，电影院就是个黑屋子，除了银幕什么都看不见，遇见有意思的也就算了，遇见没意思的就只能睡觉了。在地里看露天的，我不想看电影就抬头看星星，看田地，看大山，还能看……”他说到一半顿住，自顾自脸热，假装专心叠被。

“看什么？”听他话说一半，罗大力不明就里地问。

韦小花眼珠一转，说：“看山里的熊瞎子！”

罗大力不知道他那急溜拐弯的心思，笑着说：“要是有熊瞎子，那电影就放不成啦！你这样的小豆芽菜，都不够它塞牙缝的。”

“那怎么办啊？”韦小花顺着说。

“能怎么办啊，我把你扛起来就往家跑呗。”

“那也不够塞牙缝的呀。”韦小花坏笑。

罗大力还没听明白，说：“不怕，咱不用跑过熊，咱比别人跑得快就行了。”

“那别人咋办呀？”

“诶呀祖宗，我还管得了别人？我能顾上你就行啦！熊瞎子吃别人吃饱了，就不搭理你这个小苗苗了！”

韦小花听了心里美滋滋，嘴上越发欠：“那别的熊瞎子吃别人吃饱了，不还有一只的不够塞牙缝吗。”

“还有一只？”罗大力被他绕得发懵，脑子转了好几个弯才反应过来：“好啊，你敢说我是熊瞎子！”罗大力一个熊扑过去把人按在刚晒软叠好棉被上，伸手戳他痒痒肉。

韦小花笑得上气不接下气还要嘴上逞强：“我没说……我……是你自己……说的哈哈哈哈别挠啦哈哈哈哈罗大熊哈哈哈哈哈……”

“小混蛋，跟你哥抖机灵，看我不收拾你！敢说你哥是熊瞎子，你知道熊瞎子最爱吃啥不？来给哥尝尝咱们花儿的花蜜甜不甜……”他说完才意识到自己刚开了个黄腔，脑子一锈，就盯着韦小花笑得通红的小脸发起燥来。

韦小花见他手上松劲儿了，一个滚打到炕另一头，却发现罗大力没追上来，奇怪地看过去。之间罗大力背着身，呼噜了两下后脑勺的头发，说：“不闹了，碗还没洗完。”

“哦。”韦小花答应着目送他出了房门，然后身子一歪，把脸埋被子里嗤嗤地笑起来。

门外罗大力蹲在地上心不在焉地把碗在水里涮，一边对着自己邦硬的鸡儿运气。

——

放映队来的时候，韦小花听着信儿就像个小麻雀一样奔过去了。他有些拘谨地隔着些距离，盯着那些器材和放映员的动作仔细看，脑子里全是光学电学的物理知识。放映员看他长得小，又文静，就笑着问他：“知青啊？”

韦小花轻轻点头，腼腆地笑。

“来不长时间吧？还习惯吗？”

放映员年纪不大，虽然风尘仆仆，但举止斯文和气，韦小花对他印象很好，礼貌地答：“七月底来的，挺好的，有个大哥很照顾我。”

“有人照顾是挺好。我刚开始下乡镇干这个的时候也不习惯，都是靠老师傅照顾。”放映员见他盯着机器瞧，就让他离近了看，给他指各个部分的运行原理。

罗大力过来的时候，正远远看见俩人头碰头地研究机器，还有说有笑的，顿时心里不是滋味，心说：“当初在我炕上睡了一宿呢，睡醒就给我个‘哦’，这会儿跟别人就这么亲亲热热的了？”他虎着脸就走过去了。

因为身板儿大，罗大力走路带出来的风都跟别人不一样，没靠多近韦小花就觉出来了，抬起头就冲他笑。罗大力被他笑得晃瞎眼，把刚才那点别扭气儿都笑没了。

“干嘛呢？”罗大力也笑着问他。

“周师傅给我讲放映机工作原理。”韦小花向放映员摊了摊手，当做介绍。

“嗨，不用这么客气，叫哥就行。”小周师傅说完又冲罗大力客气点头。

韦小花心说：“我才不叫呢，我有一个哥就行了。”

但罗大力听不着，他刚消下去的气又冒出来，酸不溜丢的还没处说理，把自己呕得够呛，故意说：“你在这看吧，我回去搬俩板凳过来。”他寻思着韦小花怎么不得陪他一起回去。然而韦小花浑然不觉，还乖乖挥手跟他再见，又给他呕了一口老血。

天黑之后，全村老少都一块挤在荧幕前，乌央央好几百号人，罗大力怕韦小花跟人擦碰着，干脆学别人家孩子的父母，把他板凳放在自己身前，让他坐在自己腿当间。韦小花绷着脸坐了，心里头扑通扑通乱跳。

之后罗大力才知道自己这无心之举是有多甜蜜又折磨。韦小花并不老实，起先还有几分拘谨，电影看进去了也就忘了，把罗大力的大腿当扶手，半个身子歪上去，回头说话的时候，软软的小手隔着裤子撑在绷紧的肌肉上，需要罗大力用全部的注意力去克制小兄弟立正敬礼冲动。

反正一场电影，罗大力没看懂啥，就知道知道一个外国男的和俩个外国女的一口一个“战斗”“胜利”“自由”“解放”。

放完电影，他俩一人拎一个板凳往回走，罗大力没话找话，问：“好看吗？”

“好看啊。”韦小花说。

“那个男的都干啥了，我咋觉得他啥也没干？”罗大力又问。

韦小花奇怪地看他一眼：“他打仗啊，还跟女学生谈朋友。”

罗大力瞪大眼睛：“他俩处对象了？我咋没看出来？”

“处了啊，他把围巾给她了，还在监狱里给她写信，她说要到他的故乡看看，还要替他在母亲坟前放一朵小黄花。”韦小花掰着手指头数电影里的爱情片段。

“这算啥处对象啊？还没咱俩好呢。”罗大力大失所望。

韦小花猝不及防被发糖，转着大眼睛问：“那你说咋处？”

“那还不得……”罗大力说到一半，忽然顿住，改口道：“不告诉你，上次跟你说了你好几天不搭理我”

韦小花张口就反驳他：“我什么时候不搭理……”然后又想起来，罗大力说“冬天晚上抱媳妇”的事，衬着天黑，大大方方红了脸。

罗大力见他哑口，就猜他想起来了，哼笑一声：“哥没冤枉你吧？”

韦小花今时不同往日，对罗大力充满了性幻想，就想听他瞎白话那些有的没的，于是讨好地说：“好大哥，别翻我旧账，我不是都跟你道歉了嘛，你别跟我一般见识，教教我怎么处对象呗。”

他在东北呆这几个月，天天跟罗大力唠闲嗑，南方口音里夹着东北话，有种别样的可爱。罗大力让他软绵绵地求得一颗心掰成两半儿，一半儿是“教会了你，你再跟别人处对象，那我亏死了”，另一半儿是“好好好行行行你说什么都对什么都依你”，最后后者完全占据上风。

于是二十多年光棍罗大力，大言不惭地阐述起恋爱观：“那肯定是得天天守着，夜夜看着，一分钟不在身边都抓心挠肝，一到没人的地方就忍不住想干点啥，摸个小手儿，亲个小脸儿的，干活干一半都能抱一块儿啃上，实在忍不住了，找个玉米地就，啊，是吧？”

韦小花一边听他说一边脑子里放电影，直听得一个劲舔嘴唇，恨不得现在就找个玉米地跟他罗大哥滚一滚，嘴上却说：“婚前性行为不好。”

罗大力一听乐了，打趣道：“哟，小同志知道得不少啊，我就说个玉米地，你就连人家干啥都门儿清。我当你是朵小白花儿呐，原来是个小野花儿。”

韦小花心说：“我知道的多着呢。”一边挤兑罗大力：“你也知道的不少啊，平时没少跟人摸小手亲小脸钻玉米地吧？”

这可戳了罗大力死穴了，这套流程已经在他心里排练好几个来回了，做梦都做了好几次，可惜人在跟前摸不得碰不得。他咂咂嘴，可惜道：“哥是个理论人才，目前还没有理论联系实际的机会。”

韦小花嘴上嗤笑，心里高兴。

北方天寒，过了十月中就算入冬，雪说下就下。韦小花夜里哆哆嗦嗦被冻醒，怀里的热水袋都温吞吞不顶用。他吸吸鼻子，可怜巴巴望着炕另一头睡得四仰八叉的罗大力。这人是真不怕冷，浑身上下都像个大火炉，把韦小花的凉被窝衬托得怪可怜的。

他一边看一边忍不住想，他干嘛这么可怜呢，他不是在心里跟罗大力处对象呢么？单方面处对象也是处对象，抱着睡一觉又怎么了？他都这么冷了，他罗大哥舍得他挨冻着凉吗？那肯定是不舍得啊，他要是病了，不还是罗大力照顾他？多麻烦人家啊。

他前言不搭后语地想完，把心一横，拎着被子跟罗大力的搭成一个被窝，一骨碌钻进去，抱着人家胳膊往自己身上搭。

罗大力也没睡成死猪，冰凉的小手一碰到他他就醒了，迷迷糊糊问怎么了。

韦小花惨兮兮地说太冷了冻醒了，求罗大力跟他睡一块。

罗大力一摸他胳膊，都冻得发冰了，赶紧把人揣怀里暖着，一边嘴里数落：“怎么不早过来啊，冻多长时间了？”

“没有，刚醒。”韦小花枕着罗大力的肩膀感觉寒意瞬间就被从身体里挤走了。

罗大力本来还迷糊着，被韦小花略低的体温激了一下清醒不少，于是无比清晰地意识到，他现在正抱着自己的心上人，在自己的被窝里，亲密地睡觉。

虽然此睡觉非彼睡觉，但他的膀子就那么贴着韦小花的小脸，软软的头发扫在他的肉皮儿上，他心里就好像有一万头熊瞎子犯病似的撒欢儿。

韦小花也睡不着，现在是不冷了，但是隔着一层线儿衣就是他朝思暮想的强健臂膀，源源不断的热气从那人体内传来，他把自己抱得那么紧，像是什么要紧的宝贝，让人难以抑制地生出许多妄念。他想抬头看一看罗大力的脸，看看他在用什么表情抱着自己，又怕自己无法控制的表情泄露天机。他失去时间观念，感觉好像过了好久，又好像只有一秒。他觉得他应该远离，他快要忍不住了，忍不住吻在近在咫尺的胸膛上，忍不住勾引面前人跟他做更多难以启齿的事情。他觉得天很亮，他应该起床。

他动了动，环在背上的手臂就紧了紧。罗大力还没有睡，于是他就问：“哥，天是不是快亮了？”

“早呢。”罗大力回答，声音沙哑，“下雪了反月亮，快睡吧。”

韦小花便不再说话，闭上眼睛，静静体味着难言的悸动。渐渐地，他在安静中感受到一个和他的心脏不同的节奏，一个同样失速，同样慌不择路的跳动。

一个不可思议又似乎早有预兆的猜想划过他的脑海，让他的呼吸都难以平复地急促起来，浑身上下每一个毛孔都炸开，让他平静不下来。他忍不住扭动身体，罗大力粗重的声音带着不耐响起：“别动！”

韦小花听话地没有再动，不是因为罗大力的语气，而是因为他的腿，蹭到了一个他梦里都没想过要碰的东西。他百分百确定他刚钻进罗大力怀里时那玩意还没立起来。

罗大力是因为他硬的。这个念头冲进韦小花的意识里时，他几乎是梦幻般狂喜。他不是单相思，不是单方面的恋爱，他的罗大哥对他也有性冲动！

他仍不敢百分百地确认，因为他知道，男人那玩意儿有时候是不受大脑控制的，感觉上来了对着井盖都能起立。他想再试探一下，于是把原本蜷在身前握成拳的手轻轻展开，把掌心贴在罗大力厚实的胸膛上。几乎是瞬间，罗大力得心跳就又快了两拍。沉重的臂膀从腰间松开，蒲扇一样的大手抓住葱杆似的手腕。

“别闹。”罗大力胸口起伏，气息凌乱。

韦小花胆子更大了一些，勾着指尖搔罗大力的抓着他的小臂。

罗大力他把略推远些，低下头，面色晦暗不明地看着他：“花儿，知道你在干嘛么？”

因为看电影，罗大力早晨特意刮了平时不怎么打理的络腮胡子，露出棱角分明的下颌线条，在雪光中泛着铜色。韦小花从他双眼想下来去，目光停留在胡茬交界的地方，满脑子都是回家路上，罗大力说的“拉拉小手，亲亲小脸”。

他的手被紧紧拉着呢。于是他凑上去，涂过蛤蜊油的温润唇瓣轻轻贴上他看了好久的那块地方，有些刺刺的，但并不疼。

他没敢停留太久，很快缩回去，不敢再看过去，忐忑地等着罗大力的反应。

那一瞬间，握着他的那只手紧了一下，又很快松开，收回去，发狠地搓了罗大力自己的脸，又慢慢搭在韦小花的头上。低沉又轻柔的声音响起：“花儿，哥也亲你一下，你要是躲开，刚才的事就当没发生过，你要是不躲，可就再不能后悔了。”

说完，他一点点凑近韦小花的侧脸，很慢很慢。他仔细盯着对方每一点细微的反应，打算只要对方露出一点抗拒的态度，就立刻作罢。但是没有，一点都没有。他就那么安安静静地，等待着罗大力的靠近，等待着梦寐以求的恩赐。

当那双饱经风霜的唇触到面颊的一瞬间，韦小花感觉到自己的脊髓都在忍不住颤抖。这是他们定情的契约，是他心愿的达成，是他已然无望的人生新的存在意义。

他忍不住热泪盈眶，他扑进恋人的胸膛，用泪水打湿对方单薄的衣衫，细弱的手臂甚至无法全揽那宽厚的脊背，但他贪婪地拥抱着，努力占有对方的一切。

哭泣是太过耗费体力的一件事，韦小花因尘埃落定的心安和心绪起伏的疲倦渐渐睡了过去，留下生怕把人吵醒的罗大力顶着硬到爆炸的鸡儿睁眼到天亮。


	6. 第六章 灯下初夜

雪夜以后的晨光总是刺眼，韦小花为了躲避光线努力把脸往被自己埋，脑袋却顶在一个弹性十足颇有韧劲的物什上。他迷迷糊糊间抬起手摸了摸，又捏了捏，用睡懵了的脑子分辨不出是个什么东西，这才揉揉眼，奋力睁开一条缝，使劲看过去。

“你醒了？”近在头顶的声音把韦小花吓了一跳，他一脸蒙圈地抬头，看到罗大力懒洋洋俯视他的脸，这才意识回笼，渐渐回想起昨晚的事来，红晕慢慢攀上脸颊。

“还没摸够呐？没断奶啊？摸得高兴吗？”罗大力笑着又说。

韦小花脑子还有点浆糊，光顾着看罗大力的帅脸发呆，被他说完，才又往手上看去，只见罗大力的背心儿已经睡歪到一边，露出一侧鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌和浅褐色的肉揪揪，一只细细白白的小手就抓在周围还微微用力，按出五个小坑来。

像被烫了一样缩回手，韦小花差点把自己烧熟了，火急火燎就要从被窝里跳出去。罗大力伸手把他按住，说：“外面冷，再缓缓。”说着把韦小花的衣服扯进被子暖着。

被按回到罗大力怀里得韦小花，这才意识到这是他第一次从罗大力的怀抱中醒来，是他们相恋后的第一个早晨。

这个认知让他的内心又热又软，忽然对这方寸的空间产生无限眷恋。他微微抬起头，凑近罗大力的下巴，轻轻一吻，说：“罗大哥，早安。”

罗大力一直觉得韦小花性子腼腆，想着他一定会害羞，自己免不了多主动些。没成想这小不点一睁眼就给他来这么一下，实在令他受宠若惊。

来而不往非礼也，罗大力觉得他也得表示表示，于是低头在韦小花脑门儿前也啵儿了一下，说：“早安早安，能不安吗，你要是天天都给你罗大哥来这么一口，那你哥能安成活神仙。”

韦小花带来的衣服都不算厚实，罗大力的衣服他又穿不了，于是套了三四层单衣，胳膊腿儿都绑得快不会动了。罗大力心疼也没辙，只好说：“今天先这么凑合着，今年棉花票应该下来了，咱们托人给你做两身。”

他把自己穿小了、拆了棉絮又不舍得扔的棉鞋里塞满了乌拉草，留出小小的空间给韦小花伸脚，看起来仍像穿了个小船。

好在韦小花也不是个例。知青们都没领教过这种说冷就冷下去十几度的冬天，又不好意思跟乡亲借，毕竟人家也不富余，借了他们，自己可能就没得穿了，所以把能穿的东西基本都穿身上了。全村都在等着今年的棉花票过年。

天虽然冷，但并不能影响韦小花的好心情。他从小在南方长大，虽然在北京待了两年，但因为心情压抑，学业又繁重，也没怎么对下雪这种事上心。如今心里卸了包袱，又跟罗大力有了感情上的默契，看着一夜之间银装素裹的乡村，心中忍不住兴奋。

“罗大哥，这叫‘忽如一夜春风来，千树万树梨花开’。”韦小花一边笑，一边戴着比自己的手大两倍的手套捧起雪撒着玩。

梨花开不开不知道，罗大力只知道他现在是心里桃花朵朵开。“等你棉衣做好了，把你裹成个球，让你在雪里滚成雪娃娃。”

“那你就滚成个北极熊。”韦小花一边笑一边想把雪塞罗大力脖领子里，又够不着，就伸手拽人家裤腰。

罗大力赶紧捂住：“诶诶，这可不行，冻坏了以后拿什么伺候你啊。”

韦小花脸一僵，抬手就把雪丢罗大力脸上，踩着小船一样的大靴子磕磕绊绊地跑了。

罗大力被糊了一脸雪还呵呵笑得挺美，一边在后面喊：“慢点别摔了，路上有坑。”

已经下了一场雪，剩下的地就得抓紧抢收，现在也顾不上哪片是哪片，这边的干完了就得帮着那边的干。罗大力干完自己的活，自然就跑到知青这边帮着韦小花。知青经验最差，效率最低，大家都紧着这边帮忙，也不显得他特别突兀。

韦小花觉得，除了晚上俩人睡一个被窝，好像日子也没跟原来有什么不一样，但是就是让人又踏实又安心，他自觉已经放下了原本的不甘和执念，愿意和罗大力在这里过一辈子。

大家忙忙活活地抢收了几天粮食，农忙就算过去了，只等着乡里大队来人收粮。然而说好的棉花票却直到此时都没能到位。支书急得不行，隔三差五就到镇里打听。跑了好几趟才辗转听到些风声，说产棉花的大队糟了灾，干部却因为害怕，瞒报灾情还虚报了产量，导致好几个地方的棉花分配出了问题。上面很重视，正在想办法解决。

但是再重视再解决，也需要时间，村民倒还好，只是过年少件新棉衣穿，知青的这个冬天可就不好过了。

这天韦小花往手上哈着热气回到家，进屋就看见罗大力翻箱倒柜地找什么。他轻手轻脚脱了鞋爬上炕，猛地扑上去挂在罗大力背上。

罗大力哪还能让他吓着？回手拖住他屁股，轻轻拍了两巴掌，说：“怎么也喂不胖。”

韦小花让他拍得脸红，一扭身从他身上蹭下来，问：“你找啥呢？”

“等会你就知道啦。”罗大力卖关子，说：“咋才回来，你们知青开会还能把饭点开过去？”

“就是棉花票的事嘛，领队说他明天去趟镇里知青点问问有没有特殊政策。”韦小花说，“你吃过了？”

“我在支书那吃的，厨房热着他家带回来的酸菜，和馒头，你赶紧吃了去。”

韦小花不像罗大力这种从小吃酸菜。一到了冬天几乎顿顿吃，都快吃吐了的当地人，他吃的是个新鲜风味。他蹲在厨房津津有味地吃了，又刷了碗，天就已经完全黑透了。

他摸着黑进了屋，看见罗大力点了一盏小灯，翻找出来的东西都收拾了回去，只有身边放了个小包袱。

“来，给你看个好东西。”罗大力招手叫他，神神秘秘的。韦小花莫名其妙爬上炕，看他把包袱打开，竟然是一身红上衣绿裤子的大花棉袄。“穿上试试合身不？”罗大力往他身上比了比。

韦小花看着这糟眼睛的配色，内心是拒绝的，但是他知道罗大力是心疼他天冷没有棉衣穿才找衣服出来给他，又不好拂了他的意，于是表情扭曲地接过，别别扭扭地换到了身上。

韦小花皮肤特别白，因为羞恼，两颊还浮起红晕，灯下看美人又有着朦胧的美感，在大红的花棉袄衬托下，越发显得他粉琢玉器。

罗大力当然不知道粉琢玉器这个词儿，他就知道他家花儿真好看，看得他浑身上下都痒痒。

韦小花被他看得心烦，又不好发作，没话找话说：“你怎么还有这样的衣服啊？”

罗大力嘿嘿笑着说：“这是我妈当姑娘的时候穿的，年年都拿出来跟我显摆她生我之前多苗条，她走了之后我就没动过了，今天忽然想起来了。”

他妈年轻那会再苗条，也是个正宗的东北劳动妇女，衣服在韦小花身上仍显宽大，把他衬得越发丁点大。

韦小花听说，更不好说不穿，揪着袖口说：“我把她儿子拐走了，还穿她衣服，她好不高兴了。”

“她有啥不高兴的。你不知道，这是她最好的一身衣服，她早就说想留给儿媳妇，说就怕人家嫌弃旧衣服，不惜要。结果她眼瞅我越长越高，愁的呀，说，这可完了，没人要砸手里了。这会有人要了，她高兴还来不及呢。”

韦小花才不信呢，罗大力这么好的人，瞎子才不要。但是他听罗大力这么说就高兴，心里对着衣服说：“妈，我也叫您一声妈，我对不住您，我把罗大哥拐带坏了，您怨我我也不能放手了。您放心，我以后好好待他，一辈子护着他。您在天上看着，我要是待他不好，您就下雷劈我。”

他诚心诚意地发誓，好像已经把科学和唯物主义忘得干干净净。

罗大力见他发呆，大手在他眼前晃了晃：“嘿，想啥呢？”

“想你妈。”他说完又觉得像在骂人，改口：“想……咱妈。”然后又觉得害羞撇过脸不看人。

他这副小模样看得罗大力越发心痒痒，他蹭到近前，嘴花花道：“衣服都穿了，口也改了，那就是我家媳妇了吧？今儿就跟哥圆个房呗。”

韦小花抱着膝盖，把自己蜷成个球，抻裤腿上的褶皱不做声。

罗大力大手一张把人搂在臂弯里，低声哄：“嗯？行不行？”

韦小花撩起眼皮，拿眼角看了他一眼，又收回去，跟抛媚眼儿似的。罗大力顿时受不住了，把人抱在腿上，又亲又哄，手一钻就顺着衣襟摸进了滑溜溜的脊梁。韦小花也不挣扎，就那么任由他摸，配着大红的衣服，真像个娇怯怯的新婚小媳妇。

“花儿，花儿，你真是迷死你哥了。”他说着，手又向下，伸进韦小花的裤子，摸他的屁股。韦小花的屁股小小圆圆的两团，这几个月干活干得又紧又翘，罗大力一摸上去就上瘾了，捏来捏去，捏得韦小花忍不住扭动起来，蹭得罗大力的大兄弟直蹦高。

他抓住韦小花的手往下放，诱哄道：“好媳妇儿，给你爷们儿也摸摸。”

韦小花隔着裤子碰到那弹手的触感就像被烫了一样缩回来，有点结巴地问：“摸，摸哪啊？”

罗大力抓着他手没松，又往裤腰上放：“给哥摸摸鸡儿，摸好了哥用它让你舒服。”

韦小花没防备罗大力这么粗野的用词，整个人震了一下，不知为何竟生出一种异样的兴奋，一种原始的、身体的无关道德与伦理、甚至与情爱都关联不大的兴奋。

他就是个穿着大花棉裤的农村媳妇，正在准备跟他野蛮粗俗的村汉丈夫睡觉，他们要光着身子抱在一起，像一对野兽一样彼此撕咬，彼此占有。

这脱出他以往常识和认知的想法让他的胯下迅速绷紧，他开始忍不住挺动腰胯，在罗大力的腿上蹭他的下体。

罗大力发现他的动作，落在对方屁股上的手一转就到了前面，拨弄起韦小花的阴茎。

韦小花也伸手进了罗大力的裤裆，那玩意儿粗得让他几乎一只手握不住。

韦小花力气太小，罗大力让他弄得不上不下的，火撞脑门，伸直腿扯掉裤子把大鸡巴往韦小花衣服里面蹭，贴着他的小肚子滑来滑去。韦小花被弄得忍不住，前面流出一点黏黏的水来，罗大力把他的裤子也掀掉，大上好几倍的巨物在他腿间挺动起来。

韦小花喘着粗气，手在换下来的衣服堆里抓了抓，掏出一个小东西塞给罗大力。竟然是他买的那盒蛤蜊油。罗大力不明所以，韦小花涨红着脸，告诉他，涂在屁股里面，好进去。

罗大力狠狠地咽了咽唾沫，一指头挖出一大块，一点一点往韦小花后面填进去，想了想，全弄了出来，都给他涂了进去。

罗大力块头大，手指头也比别人粗，光用手韦小花就有点疼得受不住了，抱着罗大力肩膀啃牙印，小小花也疼软了。罗大力只能一边亲一边揉他屁股蛋，让他慢慢缓。

等到真刀真枪上阵的时候，韦小花哭得喘不上气，还不让罗大力停下，一边哭一边用小拳头捶他，骂他“驴玩意儿”。

罗大力被他夹得也难受，他觉得他还是心急了，韦小花太小了，这捅进去都不知道捅哪去了。但韦小花非要不可，他只好顺着进去，累得一头汗。

也不知道是碰到什么地方，韦小花哭声顿时变了，一个高音儿把罗大力差点直接叫丢了。

“怎么了花儿？”罗大力亲着他鬓角问。

“那儿，还要。”韦小花扭着屁股撒娇。

“好受啊？”

“嗯。”

罗大力循着刚才那地方又动了一下，韦小花又叫一声，比刚才还娇。罗大力也不顾自己还剩半截在外面露着，专心伺候起那一个地方来。

韦小花勾着罗大力的脖子哼哼唧唧地享受。偶尔睁开眼看见罗大力的脸，就凑上去吧唧吧唧亲几口，亲累了就躺会去继续哼唧。

罗大力爱死他这娇气样，兢兢业业打桩，手上还不忘了照顾前面的小花花和上面的小豆豆，把韦小花侍弄得服服帖帖。

韦小花穿着花棉袄，嫌热，罗大力却不让他脱，红色的棉布敞着怀露着雪白的胸口和粉红的乳头，看得罗大力还能大战三百回合。

“这是谁家小媳妇儿？怎么这么好看？”

“你家的。”韦小花声如蚊蚋。

“我家是谁家啊？”

“罗大力家的。”

“那以后人家问，你是谁，你怎么说？”

“我是，罗大力家的，小媳妇儿。”

“罗大力对你好不好？”

“好……”

“咋好的，是不是在炕上把你弄得特别舒服？”

“是……”

“跟我说一遍呗？”

“罗大力，在炕上，把我弄得特别舒服，舒服死了，还要……”

“你可真是要了你哥的命了。”

……

等韦小花再有清醒的意识时，看到的就是换被单的罗大力了。他赤裸着脊背，在灯下泛着一层汗浸过的光泽，浑身散发着一种类似进食后的野兽的厌足气息。

他想起自己在情事中被罗大力勾着说的那些淫词浪语，把脸缩回被子，只露着一双贼溜溜的大眼睛不错眼地盯着人瞧。

这里是他的家，那是他的家人，今夜之后，他们就完完全全属于彼此了。灯下的韦小花这样想着。


	7. 第七章 阳光下的玉米地

虽说大力妈的旧棉衣还合穿，但毕竟太花哨了些，罗大力也不舍得让韦小花穿出去给人笑话，只说让他在外面穿了外衣凑合几天，打算拆个旧棉被给他做一身，横竖俩人现在睡一个被窝儿，少个棉被也不打紧。

天越冷，货郎来得就越困难，罗大力干脆一次托他带了一大盒子蛤蜊油。人家还打趣他“拿来炒菜吃”。他嘿嘿傻乐不答话，韦小花看见了把脸红成个大柿子。

一小个蛤蜊壳才能装多少东西，这一大盒也不经用，好在韦小花越发习惯了，每次都能省着点。俩人就应了秋天那番话，天一擦黑就脱光了在被窝里抱着啃。

罗大力喜欢死韦小花的小身段了，又软又细，受不住的时候就在他怀里拧来拧去，像条滑溜溜的小活鱼，蹭得他浑身都冒火，忍不住把人弄得更受不了。

眼看着一大盒又要见底，罗大力搂着人说，正好快过年了，趁着办年货，去集市里再多买点回来。

韦小花自打到了马家屯，就没出去过。别的知青休息的时候有时候也到别的大队串个门找找认识的人，或者也赶个集什么的。唯独韦小花，没有认识的人，身上也没什么余钱，什么事又都有罗大力打点，干脆就窝在屯里当鹌鹑。

一听说带他赶集，他也挺高兴，反正跟罗大力一块儿干什么都高兴。罗大力不知道从哪弄了个板儿车，让韦小花坐上面，他就这么推着走了二十多里地。一路上都是赶集买年货的，认识的不认识的看见他这么个大汉都忍不住多看几眼，又见他推了和猫儿似的小人儿，就问是不是他媳妇儿。

但凡有人问，罗大力都大大方方说是，还说他媳妇儿害臊不理人，被害臊媳妇儿刮了好几个眼刀子。

罗大力平时日子过得节省，手头如今还算富余，集市上韦小花看什么觉得新鲜了他就都想给人搬车上，全让韦小花给拦下了。饶是这样，林林总总买下来，也差点把韦小花给埋起来。

韦小花还特意花了两毛多给罗大力买了铅笔和本子，他打定主意让罗大力学习文化知识，虽说如今读不读书也都大差不差，但保不齐什么时候就用上了呢。他心里小算盘噼里啪啦地把主意都打到支书的旧报纸上，打算拿来给罗大力当课文。

返程的时候赶的夜路，韦小花枕在一堆年货上睡得死沉，罗大力忙活了一天，但看着韦小花棉帽子里露出的半边小脸就觉得浑身上下用不完的力气，呼哧呼哧把小板儿车推出拖拉机的速度。

往常过年，村长或者支书的愿意把罗大力请家里去一块儿热闹。今年罗大力全给推了。所谓的文化知识比赛，他也不屑去比。

这一冬天下来，村里差不多都明白怎么回事儿了，但是也没人说啥。罗大力是著名的结婚困难户，大家都知道，碎嘴子的也就是说说罗大力找不着媳妇急傻了，找了个男的过日子，话里话外同情大于恶意。

受这种气氛影响多了，知青们仿佛也不知不觉接受了这样的态度。小年轻耐不住寂寞，跟当地人处上的也不是没有，睡过的也不少，大高个儿虽然不承认，但暗地里早就跟王寡妇家里过过好几次夜。大家都不干净，也就谁也不说谁了。

除夕那天，罗大力跟韦小花一起包了特别丑的饺子，放了特别响的鞭炮。两人互相用手捂住对方的耳朵，相视而笑，在子时新旧相交的时刻亲吻，交融。

开春就要给知青盖房了，怎么规划都觉得地方不够用，韦小花就主动找了支书，说他的户落在罗大力家，不用特意给他弄房。马支书是个心思活络的人，立刻就打起了让知青直接跟村民相亲结婚的主意。

谈恋爱是一回事，结婚是另一回事。除了弄出孩子来的女知青没有办法只能结婚，其余的人大多还盼着回城。这一盼，就从春天盼到夏天，大家来到马家屯，眼看就满一年了。

韦小花让罗大力养得细致，除了干活略晒黑了些，仍旧像个软软糯糯的小米糕，头发整整齐齐梳着，衣服总是干干净净，连指甲缝里都没有泥渣。

虽不像冬天可以整天窝在屋里不出门，但跟春秋比，夏天仍是很空闲。罗大力带着韦小花漫山遍野跑着玩，逮山鸡捉野兔给他添荤腥。

这日韦小花吃饱喝得，被罗大力攥着手往回走。所谓饱暖思淫欲，韦小花一手被带着厚茧的大掌握着揉来揉去，一手插在裤兜里，捏着蛤蜊油的盒子就忍不住出神。

夏天空气湿润，皮肤也不容易干，白天用不着这东西，所以他早晨出门揣起来的时候就打着坏主意。如今四下无人，眼前就是一大片绿油油的玉米地，正是天时地利，时到临头，他却不知道要怎么开口。

于是他就轻轻勾了勾被罗大力牵住的手指，在人掌心抓了抓。罗大力就也挠挠他的手心。他的手心比罗大力嫩得多，也敏感得多，他立刻就攥成拳头不给挠。罗大力就包住他的小拳头，一个骨节一个骨节地捏着玩。

“哥，我……”韦小花说了两个字，就说不下去了，攥着的手心里全是汗。

“咋了？捏疼了？”罗大力抬起他的手看了看，又忍不住低头在手指头上亲了一口。

“没，”韦小花扭扭捏捏，“哥，你换个地方亲呗。”

俩人处了小一年了，该做的不该做的，都做差不多了，韦小花已经很少露出这么腼腆的姿态。

罗大力嘶了一声，觉得事情不对，于是弯下身子问他想让自己亲哪。

“就，哪都亲亲呗。”他说着，抬眼皮飞快扫了他一下，把裤兜里的手拿出来，塞罗大力手里。

摸到蛤蜊油瓦楞状的壳子时，罗大力就明白了，顿时喉咙口发紧，心说这可真是朵小野花儿，玩儿得真野。他舔舔嘴唇，一把把人抱起来，往玉米地深处走去。

罗大力一手托着他的屁股，一手拨开玉米叶。怀里的韦小花就抬头看着他的脸傻乐。罗大力手上用劲，颠了颠他屁股，问：“你乐啥？”

“熊瞎子掰苞米。”他说完接着嗤嗤乐。

罗大力就喜欢他傻乐呵的样子，走到玉米地深处，脱了薄外褂铺在地上，把人放上去解开韦小花的裤子就凑上去说：“熊瞎子吃花蜜，专吃你这朵小野花。”说完就含着韦小花的小兄弟，又舔又吸。

毛毛的胡茬蹭在大腿根儿，麻麻痒痒的，跟性器被吮吸的快感一起顺着脊梁骨往上窜。两条细细白白的小腿在罗大力的背上晃来晃去。

罗大力越舔越往下，韦小花的身子让他调弄得越来越浪了，舌头一顶，那处就微微张开，一缩一缩地等着人喂东西。

韦小花有点紧张，有点风吹草动就怕是有人来了，忍不住抓着罗大力的头发。罗大力也不觉得疼，头皮一紧一紧的，还挺舒服，反正他头发多，也不怕被薅秃，就由着他扯。

他一边舔韦小花的蛋蛋，一边用蘸了油的手指头戳人家的小洞，把韦小花玩得魂儿都要飞了，还不敢大声叫，生怕引来人。

罗大力觉得有意思，忍不住多弄了一会，另一只手还解了韦小花衬衣扣子摸他奶头。急得韦小花直哼哼，踹了鞋子用脚后跟砸他后背。罗大力嘿嘿笑着又在他腿根儿里面亲了两口，把他裤子和另一只鞋脱了，扯了自己的腰带，亮出大家伙，跪在韦小花腿间，托着人的屁股捅进去。

韦小花这会儿说什么都忍不住了，一个高音儿飙上去，叫得罗大力腰眼发酸。“诶哟祖宗，你可太够劲儿了，差点把你爷们儿叫丢了。”

“丢了，就不要你了，那么快，再大有什么用。”韦小花在办事儿的时候说话也越来越不顾忌，什么荤的素的都往外秃噜，每次都把罗大力说得鸡儿像石头。

“你不要我还能要谁去？十里八乡都找不着你哥这样又、大、又、能、干、的、了。”他说一个字就顶一下，把韦小花顶得一个劲儿扭屁股。刚被舔得本来就快不行了的小小花，没防备就被顶出了汁儿。

罗大力伸手抹了抹，凑在韦小花眼前儿，说：“谁家的小野花儿，这么快就交花蜜了？”

韦小花脸一热就要扯衣服擦掉毁尸灭迹。罗大力制住他，当他面把那点儿东西舔了，说：“真甜。”

罗大力知道他刚交代完身子虚，也不使劲儿弄他，就一边抱着人插在里面慢慢蹭，一边又亲又哄地说软话。直到那韦小花那小玩意儿又颤巍巍立起来了，他才又大开大合地动作起来。

他那家伙事儿太大，韦小花人太单薄，全捅进去之后，那软软的小肚子上就凸起一块来，罗大力起先还吓着过，再三确认韦小花身子有没有不舒服，发现确实没事儿之后，还觉得挺有意思。他用手隔着韦小花的肚皮摸自己的东西，爽得不行。他知道韦小花也爽，但是人家不承认。

韦小花让他干得舒服极了，耳边的虫鸣，风吹玉米叶扫在腿边儿的痒意，以及正高悬着，透过叶片缝隙给罗大力镶了金边的太阳，都在提醒他，他们在幕天席地地性爱。如果他还在城里，如果他不曾认识罗大力，他可能永远都不会有这样的感受。

他忘记廉耻，忘记附近可能路过的行人，忘记被发现的可能性，甚至忘记他自己。此时此刻，这世间已经没有了韦小花，也没有了罗大力。他不再是他，而是这茫茫山野中的一缕风，一滴水，在快感的沉浮间随波逐流。

罗大力心疼他后背硌得慌，把他抱起来，让他骑在腿上。他也不懂什么体位不体位，就是抱起来的一瞬间，韦小花整个人往下一坠，把他那玩意吞得比平时更深了些。

韦小花被撑得哼了一声，下面咬得更紧，罗大力额角青筋直蹦，深呼吸好几个来回才绷住没射，掐着小细腰直起身子一下一下往里撞。韦小花勾着罗大力肩膀，把脸埋在人身上，小嘴在人胸口吧唧吧唧又亲又咬。想起罗大力平时玩他奶头把他弄得又酸又软，衣服都遮不住地凸起来，气不过，张嘴叼住吸起来。

罗大力哪受得了他这么搞，一边抽气一边拍他屁股：“小兔崽子又找奶喝了？”

韦小花松开嘴，说：“你又，没有奶的。”

罗大力说：“要奶你找错地方啦，哥有奶的地方在你下面含着那！”他说着又狠狠顶了两下，把韦小花顶得腰都瘫软了，只能靠在他身上哼哼。

在外面不方便清洗，罗大力就没弄在里面。他把韦小花又弄出来一次，在人耳边小声问：“还喝奶吗？”韦小花那拳头捶了他一下，又想了想罗大力给他舔的样子，红着脸点点头。

但罗大力没舍得让他吃，抽出来自己撸了两把，喷在韦小花肚子上，蘸了一点，使坏往他脸上抹了一道，说：“这玩意儿不能乱喝，坏肚子。”

韦小花噗嗤笑了，说：“那怎么不坏肚子？烧开了喝？”

“那也太味儿了。”罗大力拿自己背心儿把两个人都抹干净，伺候着韦小花穿好衣服，摘干净头发，自己也胡乱穿了褂子，拎着污污糟糟的背心，扛着韦小花回家。

路过的田里有人看见，打趣地喊道：“咋地了大力媳妇儿？”

“没事儿！背媳妇儿玩儿！”罗大力毫不避讳地喊回去，说完还炫耀似地转了个圈，气得韦小花又拿小拳头砸他，砸完又搂着人脑袋乐。

日子安逸中带着无聊，忙碌中透着没羞没臊，仿佛一眼就能看到死，又好像永远望不到头。但这种生活因为有了罗大力，韦小花并不讨厌。他以为能就这样，春种，秋收，夏天滚玉米地，冬天闹被窝儿，然后一辈子就这么过去。

直到秋天的一纸通知，打破了原本的平静。


	8. 第八章 十年阔别

又是一年秋收收尾，与去年不同，喜悦的气氛洋溢在知青之间，连繁重的劳动都变得不那么难以忍受。

知青领队去镇上汇报工作，回来时带来了中央决定恢复高考的通知。这是知青们第一次看到回城的希望。他们开始叽叽喳喳地讨论报名，讨论在头脑中所剩不多的中学知识还是否足以应付这样的考试。

韦小花听着他们的讨论，淡漠地像个局外人。如果没有罗大力，他应该会欣喜若狂，迫不及待地抓住这个机会，回到他梦寐以求的校园。但是如今的他，一但想到离开罗大力，就会感到心脏无法抑制地抽痛。

他没有什么痛苦的两难选择，他的心已经为他指明了方向。

但罗大力不这么想。

当天晚上两人在被窝里滚过一轮之后，韦小花趴在罗大力胸口时，听到他问：“花儿，高考那事做准儿吗？”

韦小花会错了意，以为罗大力怕他考大学去，不要这傻大个儿了，安他的心说：“管他做不做准呢，又跟我们没关系。”

罗大力一听就上火了，但也没说啥，只是一天天看着韦小花单薄瘦小的身躯费力干着不适合他的活计，替他心疼在穷乡僻壤浪费掉的宝贵人生。

于是他拎着两瓶办年货时买的酒，又跑了一趟支书家，求人家帮韦小花把名报上去。又偷偷找到知青领队，请人家吃了饭，塞了烟，买了和人同一趟的车票，拜托他照应。

不年不节的，韦小花不知道罗大力为什么忽然有闲情逸致拉着他喝小酒。但是他想着，最近高考的事让罗大力估计挺心慌，喝点酒解解压也好，于是就陪着喝。他一个好学生，从来都是滴酒不沾，进了马家屯又没有那种聚在一起喝酒的朋友，根本不知道自己酒量深浅，罗大力喝一口，他也跟着喝一口，没一会就把自己喝晕了，等醒过来的时候，人已经在驶往省城的火车上了。

他起先还以为自己在做梦，清醒了之后就彻底慌了，顾不得宿醉的头痛，爬起来就嚷着要下车。被领队和几个同行的知青拉着坐下，人已经哭得上不来气了。

领队递给他一个信封，他颤巍巍地拆开，手抖得像村里最老的老太。罗大力不大熟练却力透纸背的字迹展露出来。

花儿：

你别怪哥，哥知道你舍不得哥，哥也舍不得你。但是哥更舍不得你窝在山沟里跟着哥受苦。你天生就该是城里孩子，你要是为了哥留在马家屯，哥良心都过不去。人往高处走，哥不能耽误了你的前程。

你专心考试，别害怕，哥一直在呢。你在城里要是过的好，哥心里就高兴，你要是过的不好，就还回来，哥这儿永远都是你家，是你的退路。要是哥以后能离开马家屯，也在城里混出个人样来，哥就去找你，你等着哥。

信是你教哥写的，第一封就写给你，你要是想哥了，就也给哥写。花儿，你还没走，哥就想你了，你在城里万事保重，哥给你带够钱了，吃穿别短了自己。

别生哥的气，哥爱你。

你大力哥  
1977年12月7日

泪水糊了字迹，韦小花紧紧攥着信纸，站起身扒窗子就要跳车，被人七手八脚地按住，小身板一边挣扎一边大骂：“罗大力我操你大爷！爱你妈逼！你他妈畜牲！我杀了你！你王八蛋！”

韦小花平时是最要体面的人，就算跟人争辩也极少失态，这番撒泼把同行的人都吓得不轻，连乘警都惊动了。

他本来就头昏脑胀，又没吃东西，火气上撞下身子更虚，闹腾一会就累得瘫在椅子上大喘气，眼神都是飘的，一边儿掉眼泪一边儿嘴里还不住嘀咕着：“你睡过不认账，你不要我了，你不是人……”

——

自打罗大力把人灌醉了送上车，乡里乡亲的看他的眼神就越发往看傻子的方向发展。村里讨了知青媳妇儿的，听说恢复高考，都怕媳妇儿跑城里考大学不回来了，恨不得把人锁屋里看着。他的小男媳妇儿对他死心塌地的不愿意走，他还自己把人扔车上了，可不是傻了吗？

七大姑八大姨的心思又活络起来，开始东一榔头西一棒槌的给他物色新人选，并竭力劝说，他现在也算二婚头了，找个寡妇不算辱没了他。

罗大力才懒得跟他们掰扯，没活干的时候就坐地上，趴在炕沿儿抄报纸。挺老大个人，缩成个大虾米似的憋憋屈屈，他自己还挺美，觉得这字儿一天写得比一天好。随着他字越认越多，报纸已经不能满足他的需求，他就又托人弄来各种学科的课本。

他是个半路出家的，开始学习的时候，很多观念都已经通过生活经验逐渐形成，不少都跟书本格格不入。他既不自我怀疑，也不盲从权威，还无师自通地给书做起批注，除了一些疑问之外，写的最多的就是“放屁”。

冬天过去，回来了一波高考失利的知青。里面没有韦小花。罗大力高兴又失落。韦小花不是回不来，即便录取，离开学还有阵子呢，回来看看总是可以的。他只是和大多没有回来的人一样，对这里没有留恋，不想回来了。

罗大力知道，他的做法把人伤着了。但他不后悔。如果他没有这样快刀斩乱麻，不说韦小花怎么想，就是他自己也很难不心思动摇，忍不住想把人绑在身边。他想得挺透澈，人这一辈子，尤其是韦小花这样的人，不能就活个情啊爱的，那是糟践了他。他是落难的凤凰，只要凤凰能飞，那对他罗大力是爱是恨，都不重要。

只是每每深夜梦回，摸着空无一人的炕头儿，都有种难言的空虚渗透进骨头缝儿里，催着他离开这片生养他近三十年的土地。

——

1987年，春。某大学会议室。

“我不同意和日本大学进行交换学习，也不同意跟日本实验室共同开发民营企业项目！”电子信息工程系主任拍着桌子怒吼，用来盖住地中海的头发都被震飞起来。

日方代表，年轻貌美的化野菱理女士端着茶杯细啜，笑而不语。副校长笑呵呵地打圆场：“刘国伟同志，不要有抵触情绪。学习国外先进知识经验，互通有无，是利国利民的大事情，也是我们教育界的责任，极端民族主义倾向是不可取滴。”

系主任刘国伟不能跟副校长发火，转头怒目瞪着系里最年轻的教授韦芙尔。就是这个人，牵头了跟日本学校的合作，还掺和民营资本的事，哪里是个正经知识分子？根本就是个走资派！

“韦教授，你这个头发，影响太不好了，我三番五次和你提过，太破坏校风校纪！”他不好指责已经获得校方支持的合作项目，转而指责起对方的个人形象。

一直沉默着的韦芙尔教授礼貌地回答道：“关于此事我已经征得校长的特别发型许可，如果有必要我会补一份详尽的报告给您。但现在我认为我们不应该浪费各方的宝贵时间纠缠我的个人问题。”说完他直接越过系主任，向化野菱理详尽地询问起日本方面的需求。

化野菱理是几年前韦芙尔在国际学术研讨会上认识的。她与其说是一个学者，反而更像一个政治家。两人不能说是一见如故，但因为都足够理性和有礼，相处还算融洽。而交换学习的意见是对方先提出的。

系主任干脆赌气不发一言，这反而令与会其他人轻松不少。在几番交锋和争论之后，终于定下令几方都还算可以接受的合同。

落实到纸面之后，众人都为之大松一口气，气氛也轻松起来。副校长一边起身一边张罗着请客人们吃饭。几人说笑着离开会议室。正听到不远处有人问路：“您好，可以请问一下韦芙尔教授的办公室怎么走吗？”

熟悉的嗓音让当事人韦教授耳尖儿一动，又因为对方完美的普通话没敢多想，只好奇地回头望去，然后便瞪大了眼睛，失声脱口道：“罗大力！”

罗德立罗总作为东北最年轻有为的乡镇企业家，业务已经不再局限于榨个果汁儿，装个罐头，而是开始把眼光放在了投资轻工业甚至高新技术领域。故此，他来到国内一流大学进行考察是多么顺理成章的一件事……才怪嘞！

他马家屯第一好汉罗大力，改革开放第一批吃螃蟹的成功人士，花了不到三年时间就把马家屯农副产品做成畅销全国的大品牌。他赚到了第一桶金之后的第一件事就是迫不及待地到处打听韦小花的下落。可惜当初的故人都分散各处，多番辗转遍寻无果。

后来他偶然听说很多名字不好听的人都趁上大学迁集体户口的时候把名字改了，罗大力这才一拍脑袋：对呀，他自己不也因为罗大力听着不像个总，改了个罗德立吗？于是跟当初的那个知青领队打听了韦小花的高考分数，翻着旧报纸看录取线，推测了几个可能的学校，终于让他给打听出来一个叫韦芙尔的人来。

他越琢磨越对，韦小花可不就像一朵出淤泥而不染的芙蓉花吗？他得着人在大学当老师的消息，马不停蹄就跑来打算看看到底是不是他心里想的那个人。是不是的，都得有个结果，哪怕错了，那也是排除一个错误选项。

他穿了笔挺的西装，精精神神地过来，正在办公楼里跟人打听呢，就被人把本名叫破了。

那动静和他记忆中的有些许差异，但语气和调门儿一模一样。他心里微微颤着，慢慢转过身，对上了一张写满震惊的脸。

那张脸和声音不一样，不是只有些微差异，而是大变样了。原本软软圆圆的小脸蛋拉长，又凹陷下去，显出一种苛刻又疲惫的瘦削；原本无忧无虑的眉眼间，刻上抹不去的皱痕；原本只比旁人略长的齐耳的短发被留长到腰际；原本比他胸口还低的个儿头，已经将近他肩膀。

他变了太多了。罗大力想。他不确定如果在路上萍水相逢，还能否认出来。但是此时此刻他确定，他没找错，他的媳妇儿，他的宝贝儿，他的花儿。

韦芙尔不知道怎么说，他的感受很复杂。比起罗大力多年来不知他的踪迹，其实他在近两年总是能在新闻看到罗大力的身影。当然，在那里他叫罗德立。

他觉得自己应该远离那些消息，毕竟那是个把他抛弃的男人，他不应该再去有任何奢望和留恋。但是他控制不住地去买那些跟对方有关的报纸杂志。一面看一面自虐般地想：“看啊，这就是他说的混出人样来就会来找你，他如今倒是人模狗样的，人在哪呢？”

可他现在就站在面前了，刚刚还在跟人打听自己。

韦芙尔，也就是韦小花，呆呆站着，已经不知道该做什么表情了。副校长是个人精，一看这架势，又见罗大力周身衣着打扮，不敢得罪，立刻说：“这是韦老师的熟人？很多年不见了吧，一定有很多旧要叙，我们先不要打扰。韦老师啊，我们就在郁青园，你们聊好了过去找我们哦，带上你朋友也可以的。”说完遍带上众人走了。

化野菱理跟在最后，饶有兴致地把两人打量了几个来回，拍了拍韦芙尔的肩膀，暧昧一笑，也离开了。

韦芙尔回过神来，应了一声，不再看罗大力，转身冲自己办公室走，罗大力忙不迭跟上。

教授有单独的办公室，摆放很简单也很规矩。韦芙尔指了指很旧的皮沙发让罗大力坐了，自顾自找水杯泡茶。

罗大力想让他别麻烦了，又觉得说这话生分得不行，干脆不开口。但韦芙尔那边并不放过他：“没有什么好茶叶，罗先生不要嫌弃。”

“啧，刚才还是罗大力呢，这么会儿又罗先生了，有没有你这样儿的？”罗大力有些不满地说，只有两个人的场合，他又恢复了一口东北腔。

韦芙尔在对面坐下，垂着眼说：“抱歉，刚才失礼了。多年不见，我只是太震惊了，没有冒犯的意思。”

罗大力看着他，忽然感觉他离自己很远，比他们山水相隔，谁也看着谁的时候还远。他有点生气，又有点委屈，他想发火，想扯着人脖领子说：“韦小花你怎么回事儿？当了教授就不认你爷们儿了？”但是他知道他没那个资格，从他把人扔上车那天，他就把人推远了。

他抹了把脸，努力挤出一个笑来，说：“花儿，你看，都这么多年了，就算你心里已经没你哥了，咱们不还是兄弟么？”

“上过床的兄弟？”韦芙尔自嘲一笑，“罗德立先生，我以为你应该明白，自从那天晚上你回应我的吻，我们就没兄弟可做了。我们之间要么是爱人，要么是陌生人。应该不用我提醒你，前一条路是你十年前亲手斩断的。”

罗大力挺大个人，也就爹妈没的时候哭过，这会儿也忍不住红了眼圈。“花儿，是哥对不住你。哥答应过你，混好了就过来找你，哥做到了。不管你现在还把哥当啥，哥也不可能再把你一个人扔下了。哥再追你一回，行不？”

韦芙尔哼笑一声：“谁告诉你我是一个人了？”

罗大力脸色一变，他也不是没想过这种可能性，但当面获知，还是心里一拧。他沉默半晌，低声问：“什么人啊？对你好吗？”

韦芙尔微微挑眉，说：“你方才已经见过了，是个漂亮又优秀的女性。她叫化野菱理，我们已经订婚了。”他面不改色瞎掰。

罗大力眉头一皱，声音高了八度：“你怎么能找个日本娘们儿？”

“你能跟日本人做生意，我为什么不能跟日本人结婚？”韦芙尔端起茶杯啜饮。

“那能一样……嗯？花儿，你咋知道我跟日本人做生意了？”罗大力刚要发作，忽然发现不对。

“报纸上偶然看到的。”韦芙尔撇开眼，手上转着杯子。

罗大力狐疑地看着他。跟日本人的事是他上个月才谈妥的，还没有公开的信息发布，不特意打听就知道风声的可能性基本为零。

“不对，你调查我了。”罗大力把所有的偶然可能性一个一个在脑子里过了一遍，然后又一个一个否决掉。

“没有，你想多了。”韦教授又端起茶喝了一口。

“你特意跟人打听我的事儿了。”罗大力太熟悉他心虚的表情，语气越发笃定。

“没有！”茶杯几乎要被捏碎。

“你想我，天天想，想得睡不着觉。”他看到书架上跟信息技术毫不相关的农经杂志，越发确定心中猜想。

“没有没有没有！”韦教授终于揭下人民教师体面的面具，炸成一只被踩了尾巴的猫，“罗大力你烦死了！快滚快滚，从哪来滚哪去不要再让我看见你了！”他跳起来扯着罗大力脖领子往外扔。罗大力怕他抻坏了胳膊，也不敢挣扎，顺着他力气被丢出办公室。木门砰地在他面前合上。在新闻报纸上光鲜亮丽玉树临风的罗总，背靠着门笑得像个二傻子。


	9. 第九章 戴绿帽

罗大力太了解韦小花了，既然人家说了，他们俩要么是爱人，要么是陌生人，那就肯定没有第三条路走。既然是陌生人，那就没有到处收集新闻打听消息的道理。既然不是陌生人，那就还是他的亲亲媳妇儿。韦小花心里还有他，就不可能跟别的人好，他就不是那种人，所以那个日本娘们儿肯定就是说来忽悠他的。

本来就是他罗大力对不起人，因为他，俩人分开了十年。就算有再多“为你好”的理由，也是他有错在先。他的花儿因为他受了那么多委屈，发发脾气，忽悠他让他着急吃醋怎么了？那是他活该的！吃媳妇儿的亏叫吃亏吗？受媳妇儿的气叫受气吗？

罗大力心情愉快地离开了学校，动力十足地去搞他的新公司了。

信息科技学院的学生们最近都很慌。他们尊敬的教授韦芙尔先生越来越喜怒无常。常常上一节课还面露微笑，过一个课间回来就臭着脸把他们的学期作业劈头盖脸骂得体无完肤。

韦教授自己也很慌。他做梦也想不到，他牵线学校合作的民营企业新拉来的投资方法人代表是罗大力这货。这人自从发现这一点之后，隔三差五就以考察科研环境为理由往学校跑，每每他来，办公室门把手上就会别一朵红玫瑰并一张肉麻兮兮的纸条。韦教授每次都骂骂咧咧地把花找瓶子插好，再把纸条妥当地夹在书里收着。

虽说有人给钱是好事，但是韦教授私心里是不希望罗大力来出这个钱的，但主因却不是因为不想在工作场合跟他有过多交集。

国内信息技术发展连刚起步都算不上，民用电脑生产能力完全为零，技术力低到给外商当拼装工人家都看不上，只在港台之类地区设厂。也就是说在在经济收益方面完完全全是没底的，谁投钱谁冤大头。

他当然不愿意罗大力来当这个冤大头。罗大力虽然现在富了，但是不难想象他为了从乡下拼出一条路来吃了多少苦才混到今天这个份儿上。这笔投资不是小数目，一旦打了水漂，韦小花得比谁都心疼。

他隔着饭桌瞅着罗大力干瞪眼。他自己说好了当陌生人，故而也没有了劝人收手的立场，只好自己跟自己生闷气。

校领导和私企老总推杯换盏，几个人轮着翻敬罗大力。校长还使眼色让韦教授有点眼力见儿，也来敬几杯。他只好端着杯子皮笑肉不笑地过去，罗大力忙按着他手说：“别别别，他不能喝。乖哈，一边儿坐着吃菜去，一会我们几个喝趴下了，你还得给我们送回去。”

给钱的是大爷，罗总都发话了，自然更没人灌韦教授喝酒。韦教授坐回去，一边拿筷子戳菜叶子，一边斜瞥他一眼，像是在警告他少喝点。

“罗总跟我们韦老师关系真好啊。”副校长立马顺杆爬套近乎。

“那可不，”罗大力原本还比较克制的表情顿时笑开了，“他在我们那插队的时候住我家里，要不是我尺码太大那就好得穿一条裤子了。”

“哈哈哈罗总真风趣啊。”

韦教授差点一口汤喷桌子上。风趣个屁，熊瞎子又风骚了才是真的。

“罗总别是看着韦老师的面子给我们项目投的钱吧，那我可得考虑打报告给韦老师升职加薪了。”校长也笑着说。

“那没有，我就是手里有俩闲钱闭眼瞎投。那天在赵总办公室看见他还给我吓一跳，还以为我想人想出幻觉了。后来一问才知道跟大学合作这事儿是他牵头。我一看，这完了，投少了。”罗大力自己说玩哈哈站起来。

副教授更不含糊，端杯说道：“不着急，咱们这是长期项目，合作的机会多着呢。”

韦教授白眼差点翻出窗外去，他连这些钱都不想让罗大力出，这位可倒好，还吃着碗里的惦记人家的锅！

一顿饭吃得他一肚子火没处发，还得叫车把几位领导一个个送回家。罗总自己有车，但他喝得醉醺醺的，司机秘书也不知道都跑哪儿去了，住哪也问不出来，只能一咬牙把人带自己家里去了。

罗大力两米一二的身高，体重有两个韦教授那么重，虽说不至于完全站不住，但连拖带拽的，他也只能庆幸自己住的楼层不算高了。

废了九牛二虎之力，韦教授终于把这坨腱子肉扔在了床上，他自己坐在地上喘了半天气，瞪着醉得人事不知的罗大力，抬手啪啪抽了他后背两下，声音挺响，挨打的纹丝不动，打人的手给震得发麻，妈的更生气了。

气能怎么办呢？自己拖回来的人哭着也要负责。韦教授纡尊降贵地把人沾满酒气的西服脱掉，又兑了温水，拧了毛巾给他擦脸。想了想，又重新洗了一下，解开衬衣，撩开背心给人擦身。

这么多年过去，罗大力的身板儿不但没松垮发福，反而越发厚实了。韦教授擦着擦着，眼神就有点发飘，手上力道也开始不对劲儿了。

等他回过神来，手已经让人钳住了，后背也给人搂了起来。他心里咯噔一下，抬头对上罗大力一双略染酒气但远远称不上酣醉的眼。他的火噌一下就冒起来了。

“你骗我！”他用力试图挣开对方，但是虽说他比离开马家屯时增长了四舍五入有30厘米的身高，但是多年来疏于锻炼，体力还不如当初天天下地干农活那会儿，哪里挣得脱？

“别闹别闹，让哥抱会儿，哥都想死你了。”罗大力觍着脸，不光要抱，还凑过去在韦教授顺滑油亮的长发上吧唧亲了一口，说：“真好看。”

韦教授拧不过他，放弃抵抗，冷淡地说：“罗总，请放尊重些，我们的关系这么做不合适。”

“怎么不合适了？咱们什么关系了？我是你男人，就要跟你睡觉。”罗大老板厚着脸皮耍赖道。

韦教授被这句话刺激得面红耳赤，心里已经想入非非起来，面上还不屈服：“你才不是，放开我！”

“我怎么不是？我不是谁是？你别拿那日本小娘们儿忽悠我。”

韦教授早把拉化野菱理挡枪的事忘光了，一时间都没反应过来“日本小娘们儿”是谁，被他逼问得狠了，脱口而出：“罗大力才是。你是罗德立，你不是我男人。”

罗大力被他逗乐了，顺着他说：“罗大力不好，他是大混蛋。咱不要他了，换个新的，给他戴绿帽子。”

韦教授没想到罗大力为了哄他，连自己都咒这么难听，震惊之中还觉得有点好笑，憋着笑意，骂道：“滚，我给他戴绿帽子，我成什么了，就是戴也不跟你戴。你快放开我，我要报警了！”

“干嘛不跟我戴啊，我多好啊，我比他成熟，比他有钱，最重要的是，我绝对不会丢下你，永远不离开你。”他贴在人耳边，越说声音越低，像是有个小锤子，把他的话砸在心里。

韦教授被勾起陈年伤心事，泪水瞬间漫上眼圈儿。一时间俩人都没有说话，就那么静静地抱在一块儿。许久，韦教授才把泪意压下去，轻轻说：“我不敢信了，我当年真的以为我们能就那么平平静静地过一辈子，但是你……”

“你不说了吗，那是罗大力。我是罗德立，罗大力干的傻事，罗德立绝不会干。我要是说话不算话，我就不是罗德立，我是罗缺德。”

韦教授哭笑不得地打了他一下，在他的拥抱中渐渐软化。他能有多怪罗大力啊，自打在新闻里看见罗大力第一回，他就在想，他说话还算话吗？真的会来找他吗？

让他去找罗大力是不可能的，这辈子都不可能，是罗大力不要他了，他才不上赶着去倒贴，得是罗大力哭着喊着求他才行。他甚至在孤寂无眠的夜里想，只要他来，只要他肯兑现承诺，他就原谅他。

但是一年过去了，两年过去了，罗大力的影子都没有。他就想，这是不来了吧，他功成名就的，早就不是村里的结婚困难户了，什么女大学生女秘书，身边的人肯定多了去了吧？早就把什么花儿啊草儿的忘到脑后了吧？

他一边失望，一边放不下，自虐般地收集着各种新闻报道和小道八卦。

在他以为自己就要抱着对过去的思念孤独终老的时候，这个人又出现了。嘴还是那么贫，那么坏，一开口就让他面红耳赤羞愤交加，也还是那么让他心动。

罗大力感受到他的变化，搂着人的手，忍不住开始不老实。这个身子跟他印象中的差别巨大，他需要重新用身体把它记在心里。

在韦教授的默许下，两个人渐渐衣衫不整。细边黑框眼镜扔在一边，得体的西装随意散在床下。

罗大力扯着人的手放在自己胸肌上，说：“摸摸，是不是比你家老爷们儿的手感好。”

韦教授没想到这茬儿还没过去，他吃了十年素斋，清心寡欲像个和尚似的，猛然玩儿这么荤，不禁把脸臊得通红，狠狠白了罗大力一眼，张嘴在那没用力气又弹又软的胸上咬了一口。

“嘶——花儿诶，还没断奶哪！”罗大力忍不住叫出声。

“谁是花儿？”韦教授以牙还牙。

罗大力看他大眼睛滴溜乱转就知道他打什么主意，嘿嘿一笑说：“花儿是我媳妇儿。”

“你有媳妇儿还来找我睡觉？”韦教授嘴上义正言辞，手却不老实地伸到下面去摸早给他蹭硬了的大炮筒。

“那可不，你有爷们儿，我有媳妇儿，谁也不给谁吃亏。你也别觉得对不起谁，罗大力和韦小花也背着咱俩睡觉呢！”罗大力也把手摸到人屁股瓣儿里，在口儿上来回揉搓。

“他俩背着你。你咋知道的？”韦教授这一会儿，已经改掉的东北话又被勾着溜了出来。他伸手从床头柜上拿了盒蛤蜊油，塞给罗大力。

罗大力一看就乐了。这年头化妆品行业早不像之前那么单一了，擦手的擦脸的擦嘴唇的各种花样儿层出不穷，还用蛤蜊油的，那是真复古。

他一边给人屁股里抹油，一边说：“他俩就在我家干的，我偷偷看见了。罗大力在我家干我媳妇儿，我就干他媳妇儿，我媳妇儿睡你爷们儿，你也睡他爷们儿。咱谁也不亏谁的。”

韦教授的小菊花儿十年没人滋润过了，没人勾着倒也不想，一碰着点儿火可就受不了了。他勾着罗大力脖子，屁股往前一拱一拱，喘着粗气问：“那他俩是咋干的，你也干给我瞧瞧？”

罗大力捞起韦教授的腿，就着俩人坐姿就捅了进去。十年没开发过的小洞，不说紧得跟第一次一样吧，可也差不多，夹得罗大力天灵盖都空了。韦教授缓过来得比他还快，没等他反应，自己拧着腰一挺一挺地动起来，给罗大力爽得差点叫爹。

“咱们韦老师可比我媳妇儿还浪多了。”罗大力一边往上顶一边说。

韦教授搂着他脖子抻长腰背绷出好看的弧线，在他耳边说：“你媳妇儿拿什么跟我比，又矮又小，你插着他敢使劲儿干吗？不怕把他捅漏了吗？我比他耐操多了，你可以试试。”

这话罗大力从来没抱怨过，但是韦小花能感觉到，其实俩人那事儿，罗大力经常没爽够，顾着他身体，都没敢放肆，怕给人弄出毛病。

罗大力听了脑仁一炸，一路火花带闪电就奔着下半身去了。他把人往床上一压，腰臀上的肌肉都缩起来，把韦教授整个人顶得在床上上下直晃。质量一般的木头双人床吱嘎吱嘎地给他伴奏。

韦教授太会叫了：音高的时候就跟当年一模一样，喊得人浑身发酸；音低的时候共鸣里带着一点儿哑，透着一股子撩人的骚情和性感。

“操……罗大力可真不是个东西，把韦老师这么个宝贝晾了这么多年，亏心不亏心啊？”罗大力一边干一边骂自己。

“你不要骂他，他很好的。”韦教授带着鼻音说。

“他哪儿好了，他干得有我爽吗？”罗大力心里挺美，嘴上酸唧唧。

“也很爽的……”韦教授带着点半真半假的娇羞说。

“那你喜欢我还是喜欢他啊？”罗大力俯下身，一边吻他的耳垂和长发一边问。

“都喜欢……”

“你喜欢你爷们儿还跟我乱搞，你怎么那么浪？”罗大力说着，在他屁股上打了一巴掌。

“我就浪，你不喜欢么？”

“喜欢，喜欢死了。”说着吧唧吧唧在他左右脸上各亲一口。

“那我和韦小花，你喜欢谁？”

“我也都喜欢。”

韦教授坏笑着说：“你喜欢你媳妇儿还跟我上床，你怎么那么流氓？”

“那你喜不喜欢流氓？”

“喜欢死了！”他揽过罗大力的脖子，狠狠吻在唇上。

俩人抱着一边干一边啃，上下都是黏唧唧的水声，满室的情欲气息挥散不去。

韦教授可真没说谎，虽说没什么运动量，缺了股子力气，但毕竟腰上长了一大截儿，虽说薄薄的小肚子上仍会顶出点凸起，但比他还是个小不点儿那会没了那种触目惊心的视觉冲击，罗大力确实敢放开胆子使劲顶了。

十年来第一炮，俩人谁也没保留，怎么尽兴怎么来，恨不能把以前那点儿姿势都轮着用一遍。等罗大力终于舒服够了，韦教授已经瘫在他身上动不了了。

“罗大力和韦小花，在你家就这么干的？”他半眯着眼睛，说完还不安分地往眼前罗大力颤巍巍立着的，被他又啃又吸了半天的奶头吹了口气。

罗大力由着他闹，伸手在他腰上揉着，说：“那他俩的花样儿可多了，什么穿姑娘的花棉裤啊，做饭的时候在灶台边儿上啊，路边儿玉米地里啊，洗澡盆子啊……你也想试试？”

“今天乏了，改天吧。”韦教授下旨。

“遵旨嘞！”罗大力又在他额头上吧唧一口，嘿嘿傻乐。

“傻熊瞎子……”韦教授一脸嫌弃。

——

科学技术日新月异，几年之后，国内终于也拥有了自己的个人电脑产业。随之兴起的就是层出不穷的互联网公司。乡镇企业家出身的罗德立罗总一直以其精准超前的投资眼光为业内所津津乐道，多家出版社请求罗总赏光，出一本成功学教程，为后来者提供学习榜样，都被他本人拒绝了。

在接受某家媒体采访时，记者问道：“请问罗总最初是为什么会从农民走上商人这条道路的呢？”

同为80年代起家的企业家们，大多会讨论诸如“改革开放”“国家政策”等等社会性的原因，而我们的罗总，另辟蹊径，气壮山河地说道：“为了追我媳妇儿！”

具小道消息称，罗总当天回家就跪了一晚上电脑主板。

——全文完——


End file.
